Crash and Burn
by titlemecrazy
Summary: When Ryan died at the young age of 21, Gabriella didn’t think she’d be able to live without him. Now, she moves to Albuquerque and meets Troy Bolton. Can he show her how to love again? RxG:beginning, TrxG, CxTa, ZxS, JxK ..Cowritten..
1. Trailer

**Co-written with **HSMandChelseaFCfan**. We hope you like it! Here's the full summary:**

Gabriella had dated Ryan Evans for years. She had turned to him for anything and everything. When he died at the young age of 21, she didn't think she'd be able to live without him. Now, at the age of 23, she struggles to cope while being a single parent to her year-old son, Ryan Gabriel Montez. When she moves to Albuquerque to rid the memories of her fiancé in New York, she meets Troy Bolton. Can he help her move on? Can he show her how to love again?

**We don't own anything!**

Crash and Burn

Trailer

**Narrator**

_Actions_

Speaking

**When you feel all alone and the world has turned its back on you**

_Shows Gabriella weeping next to Ryan's hospital bed._

"Why does this have to happen to us, Ry? Nobody will befriend me when I'm like this."

**It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold**

"Ma'am, you need to leave the room."

"But I didn't even say goodbye!"

"You need to leave now."

**When darkness is upon your door**

_Shows Gabriella with tears in her eyes as she talks with the doctor._

"I'm sorry Ms. Montez, but your fiancé didn't make it."

"This can't be happening! Today was supposed to be perfect!"

**And you feel like you can't take anymore**

_Shows Gabriella on the phone._

"That's right. I'm moving to Albuquerque."

**When you feel all alone and a loyal friend is hard to find**

_Shows Gabriella sitting on a bench in the park at midnight._

**You're caught in a one way street**

"What are you doing out here?"

"I have no place to stay."

**And you feel like you can't face the day**

"I miss him so much, Troy!"

_Shows Troy comfort his weeping friend._

**I can mend a broken heart**

_Shows Troy and Gabriella laughing together._

**There is always heartache and pain**

"I can't live like this anymore. It's tearing me apart."

**And when it's over you'll breathe again**

"He's beautiful, Gabs."

"I know. And I'm glad you're here with me."

_Shows Gabriella lean in with a smile._

**Let me be the one you call**

"You called?"

"I need help."

**If you need to crash then crash and burn**

_Shows Gabriella run into Troy's awaiting arms, weeping._

**You're not alone**

_Shows Troy hug Gabriella close and whisper in her ear._

"I'll always be here if you need me."

"I'll always need you."

* * *

**There's the trailer. Review and tell us what you think of it!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey! We decided to update for you to get an idea of what's going on. We want to thank you for the reviews, though there weren't many :( Please review! It really helps to know people like what we're writing and what they think about it. Here's the first chapter (written by HSMandChelseaFCfan)**

**We don't own HSM...though we'd like to!**

Chapter 1

21 year old Gabriella Montez sat nervously in the room she was in as she fiddled with the necklace around her neck. Today was the day Gabriella was getting married to the man she adored and had given her whole heart to, Ryan Evans. Ryan and Gabriella had gotten together few years ago and since then their whole relationship had gotten a lot stronger. Ryan was the one person Gabriella trusted more than anyone any one and was always the one who was there when she needed him. In just a short while, after several long months of planning, she would finally become Mrs Gabriella Evans.

"Knock, knock." Gabriella turned to see her mom peep her head around the door. "How you feeling?"

"Nervous. Excited. Scared. Take your pick." Gabriella watched her mom shake her head.

"It's normal to have so many feelings right now. I mean I was worse than you on your father and I's wedding day. I mean I started going around sneaking behind posts just to make sure who was there and would listen outside your father's room just to make sure he hadn't run off." Gabriella smiled before she painful look came across her face. "You ok?"

"I don't know. I've suddenly got this pain in my chest and my heart beat is racing I can feel. It started this morning about 9am." Gabriella explained.

"I'm sure it's nothing. You're probably stressed with everything that has been going on and it's just catching up with you and trying to scare you. I want you to make sure when you go on honeymoon you take a good chance to rest because you need it." Gabriella nodded as the two sat in the room talking happily about what the future would hold for Gabriella and Ryan.

About 20 minutes before the wedding, there was a knock on the door. Calling for whoever it was to come in, Gabriella looked back and saw Ryan's parents walk in.

"You look astounding Gabriella sweetheart." Mrs Evans complimented as Gabriella smiled and happily accepted the hug from her future in-laws.

"What are you doing in here? Not that I mind." Gabriella asked.

"We have some news. It's about Ryan. He's not here." Gabriella's eyes widened. He had stood her up? He wasn't coming? What?

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"He's not here anywhere. We've looked everywhere he might be but we can't find him anywhere or get in touch with him. Some of his friends are looking around for him. I'm sorry Gabriella." Mr Evans explained.

"I want to wait. He still has 20 minutes to get here and if he's not then I will think about it after that." The parents knew it was no use trying to change her mind and just hoped Ryan would come to his senses and get there soon.

It was finally time for the ceremony to start and Gabriella walked out her room to see Mr Evans shake his head. Taking in a deep breath she walked through the doors and quickly up to the alter surprising people with her sudden appearance.

"I'm sorry to say but the wedding is off since as you can probably already see the groom isn't here. You are all very welcome to carry on to the reception because we have already paid for the food and there is no point letting it go to waste. Thank you." Gabriella ran up the aisle and out the main doors where she collapsed once she reached the grass to the church ceremony. She cried and let all her emotions out at how hurt and angry she was at being stood up like that and then having to address people about it all too.

"It's going to be ok." Gabriella heard her mother's comforting words as she wrapped her arms around her and cried into her shoulder.

"I love him mom. I love him so much. I don't know what I did wrong to make him feel he couldn't go through with this. I hate him for doing this and I'm never going to forgive him." Gabriella carried on sobbing as guests left the church, most of them giving sympathetic looks at Gabriella who didn't see as she was too wrapped up in trying to let her mom comfort her.

Wiping away her tears, the two stood up. "I'm sorry mom."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I think you need to talk to Ryan to help you move on from this and find out why he isn't here. Just know whatever happens you will always have me." Gabriella smiled.

"I know. Thanks mom." Just as Gabriella went to walk inside to change, she heard a very deep and masculine voice come from behind her.

"Gabriella Montez?"

"Yes." Gabriella answered nervously as her mom and the Evans walked over to her and the police officer that had been calling her.

"I'm afraid I have some very bad news Miss Montez. Earlier this morning around 9am, Ryan Evans was involved in a serious accident and right now he is in hospital. The doctors don't know what is going to happen because he is in a critical condition and at the moment they reckon he will only survive a few more hours if lucky." He told them as they all gasped in horror, tears falling from Gabriella's eyes.

"Where is he?" Gabriella asked.

"New York general hospital. If you like we could take you down there ma'am." The police officer offered.

"Thank you. Meet me at the hospital?" She asked the three parents who agreed as Gabriella followed the man to the car and jumped in. If only Gabriella knew how much this one trip would soon start to change her whole life.

**There it is. Chapter 1 of Crash and Burn. What'd you think? Should we continue?? We really like reviews and I personally would like this story to have a lot. It means a lot to me. We'll update after a certain amount of reviews!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 finally. I've been really busy and Luc was ill. But she's feeling better now. I have to make this quick because I have the opening night to the play to go to and I still have to eat. Got something at the bottom for you to read. Well, here's the chapter. Don't want to keep you waiting.**

**We don't own it. Blah, blah, blah. I (Little A) wrote the poem. That's it...I think.**

Chapter 2

When Gabriella arrived at New York General Hospital, she ran straight to the information desk. A young nurse, about five years older than Gabriella, snapped her head up when she heard the 'click-clacks' of someone's heels. "Which room is he in?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm sorry, who are-"

"Which room is my fiancé in?!" Gabriella screamed in frustration as tears rolled down her face.

"Ma'am," the nurse said kindly, "I'm going to need the name." Just as Gabriella was about to yell something she would regret later, her mother (Maria) rushed up. "Ryan Evans," she spoke quickly. The nurse smiled thanks and looked the room number up. "He's in room 214." Maria nodded and said, "Thank you for your patience," as she glanced back at her daughter, who was on the floor, bawling, in her wedding dress. "Is she going to be all right?" the nurse asked, slightly concerned. "She'll be fine."

Robert and Jessica Evans came into the building and immediately noticed Gabriella. Jessica bent down next to her and together, she and Maria lifted Gabriella to her feet. "Room 214," Maria mumbled to the Evans. Robert stayed behind for a few seconds while the three ladies headed for Ryan's room. "Was it their wedding day?" Robert nodded in response. The nurse frowned and shook her head, "Poor girl."

Gabriella slowly walked into Ryan Evans' room. Maria, Jessica, and Robert visited first and had offered to wait outside in the hallway so that she could be alone with her fiancé. Gabriella brought her head up and looked into his green eyes.

"Hey," he whispered weakly.

"Hey," she replied in a depressed voice.

"The doctors said I," Ryan stopped to cough, "have a slim chance." Gabriella let out a soft sob as she strode over to Ryan's bedside. She sank down into the plastic chair. She buried her face into his bedside as he stroked her silky hair. "Why does this have to happen to us, Ry?" Gabriella mumbled into the bed sheets, "Nobody will befriend me when I'm like this." Ryan lifted her head up and shook his head. "Hey, don't you say that. I don't want to hear you say that. You have many friends; both here and in Albuquerque." Ryan coughed again and took in a shaky breath. "I want you to move on in your life. I want-"

"No!" Gabriella shouted, interrupting him, "You're not going to die, Ryan. You're going to stay here with me and you're not going to die. You promised." Her voice gradually became soft as tears poured from her eyes. Ryan's eyes watered just watching her. He didn't want to leave her, but in truth, he couldn't control what happened. At that moment, he felt pain course through his frail body and he took what was left of his strength to sweetly kiss Gabriella. "I love you, Gabriella. Never forget it." Before she even got a chance to reply, the line went dead. Their parents burst through the door when they heard the flat line.

Nurses and doctors pushed through and asked for them to leave. Ryan's parents left and Maria was right outside the door waiting for her daughter, but Gabriella didn't budge from her seat. A nurse walked over to her. "Ma'am, you need to leave the room." Gabriella looked up with tears welling up in her brown eyes. She protested, "But I didn't even get to say goodbye!" The nurse glanced back at the doctor before stating, "You need to leave the room now." Gabriella shook her head sitting in the same plastic chair that she had been for the past few minutes.

Noticing what was going on, Maria came back into the room and gently brought her daughter up out of the chair; with no help whatsoever from Gabriella. She placed her hands on the young girl's shoulders and led her into the hallway and over to the waiting room. Gabriella wept the whole way, muttering things like, "I love him, Mama" or "Why does it have to be him?" Maria answered the same way, "I know, sweetie, I know" and soothingly rubbed her back.

Eight minutes later, Gabriella finally calmed down and was just sniffling with a few stray tears trickling down her face. Jessica stood up from her seat and walked towards Gabriella, clutching a piece of scrap paper. "Gabriella?" She watched as the young woman brought her head up from her hands. "Yes?" Jessica cleared her throat and opened her hand, revealing the little paper. "Ryan gave this to me earlier; he found the passage on the Internet. He told me he wanted you to follow his directions at the bottom of the page." She handed Gabriella the paper and just then a doctor walked through the double doors.

"Ryan Evans?" Gabriella jumped up and went to the doctor, followed by the parents. "What's the news on my fiancé?" Gabriella pressed. The doctor gave a grim look and tears quickly came to everyone's eyes. "I'm sorry Ms. Montez, but your fiancé didn't make it." Jessica cried into Robert's shoulder and Gabriella collapsed into her mother's welcoming arms. "This can't be happening! Today was supposed to be perfect!" Gabriella wept, "My life was supposed to change, but not this way."

That night, Gabriella sulked in the apartment she and Ryan bought. She had changed out of her wedding dress as soon as she got home and put on Ryan's pajama pants and drama club t-shirt. She was sat in the recliner, the paper Jessica gave to her gripped firmly in her left hand; the same position she'd been in for two hours. Finally, Gabriella unwrinkled the paper and held it out in front of her. She began to read:

Do you see them? The perfect pair.

Walking through the crowd, he holds her hand, keeping her close.

She closes her eyes, allowing him to lead her to a table.

They talk together, laugh together, whisper together.

All their troubles, major and minor, seem to disappear.

Reality is gone, long gone, for this man and woman. They live in a fantasy.

He doesn't know he's going to leave her.

She doesn't know she will cry herself to sleep every single night.

They can't decide where life's going to take them.

They live in the present.

Not the past. Not the future.

They simply don't care.

Do you see them? The perfect pair?

Neither do I.

_Gabriella, there is no such thing as the perfect pair. This passage reminds me of us._

_I'm sorry, Gabriella, but I'm leaving you. Forever. I'm dying. _

_I realize the car wreck ruined our wedding and future together. I don't want you to forget me. But I want you to move on. Don't cry yourself to sleep every night._

_I want to be buried in Albuquerque. Mom will tell Sharpay to pick you up at the airport._

_I love you,_

_Ryan S. Evans_

Gabriella let out a sob. She had been doing that a lot today. She clutched the paper to her chest and said, "I love you, Ryan." She looked at a picture of them and scanned the room, noticing all of the pictures of couples. There was Sharpay and Zeke, Taylor and Chad, and Kelsi and Jason. She smiled weakly. "They look so perfect. But Ryan's right. There is no such thing as the perfect pair."

**Aww!! Now, I don't know about you, but I think that this chapter's a real tear-jerker. But enough about that! What'd you think? Did we do ok? Review please! **

**And Happy 20th Birthday to Zac Efron!!! Yay! Ooh, and I'm going to Chicago for Thanksgiving with the marching band. We're in the McDonald's Thanksgiving Day Parade and I heard (don't know if it's true or not) that the HSM cast will be in front of us! I hope so!! Isn't that cool!!! We'll be on TV in front of 74 million people. We're the Mountain Ridge Marching Band so look out for me! I play clarinet in the first row behind the drums.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Can you say _forever_?! Haha. It has been a loooooong time since we've last updated. BTW, sorry about that. We both want to thank you for the reviews and for reading this story in the first place. The full summary has been changed. Well, we won't keep you waiting any longer. **

**We still don't own it.**

Chapter 3

It had now been two weeks since Ryan's death and Gabriella was now sat alone in the living room in the dark. She couldn't face being in the same place anymore that held so many memories of herself and Ryan in happier times. She knew it was time to move on. Everywhere she looked she had flashbacks of what had happened in certain places between the two in happier times.

**Flashback**

_A week had passed since Ryan's tragic death and Gabriella now found herself sitting in Ryan's old room back in Albuquerque. She had arranged it with Ryan's parents and they were going to organize the whole thing since they knew how traumatic the whole experience had been on Gabriella and saw how tough everything was for Gabriella._

"_Gabriella?" Gabriella's gaze, that had been on her left finger when the lone diamond ring stood, averted to the door where she saw Sharpay standing. "They're ready to go." Gabriella nodded._

"_I'll be there in one minute." Sharpay left the room as Gabriella stood up and took in a deep breath before walking out the room and down to where all Ryan's family and closest friends stood. Sharpay twisted her little finger around Gabriella's as the two stood together before walking out. Gabriella and Sharpay were close since they both were important people in Zeke's life; his two main girls was what Ryan called them. The two walked out, followed by Robert and Jessica Evans._

_Once inside the church, the church was full since it was only a small town one._

"_Friends we are gathered here today to remember and celebrate the life of Ryan Evans. He was a loving person who cared about his parents, sister, his friends and most importantly his fiancée who he indeed had planned to spend the rest of his life with. All of these people are who made Ryan Evans the way he was towards everyone. An inspiration to us all." The priest started as the ceremony went on._

_The rest ceremony was very emotional and just about everyone, even the toughest of people, had tears in their eyes and felt so sympathetic for Gabriella who was sobbing into her mom's shoulder knowing this isn't how she planned her life and how it had been just a week since the two were getting ready to exchange nuptials in a church, not burying the other one a week later. Some of Ryan's close friends gave him fitting eulogies, praising his many talents, his many hats, remembering childhood times together and how happy Ryan and Gabriella made each other and just how perfect they would have been together. All of this just set Gabriella's tears off even more. Sharpay, who was taking it hard herself, was worried about how much Gabriella seemed to be affected by it and how emotional she was. _

_After the burial service, Gabriella headed back to the wake which was being held at the Evans house. People offered their condolences to Gabriella when they passed her, telling her all the time how sad it was happening on their wedding day which really wasn't what Gabriella wanted to hear over and over. Sitting in Ryan's old room she looked around at all the old pictures that still hung up from when they had first started dating and the ones he left for when he visited._

"_Let me guess you are sitting up here because you can't handle anymore 'Are you ok?' or 'how are you holding up?' questions." Gabriella smiled as Sharpay walked over to her. "He would be proud of you for being so strong and getting through today. I know how hard it must have been to go through that. I may not be able to understand what it feels like because I couldn't even begin to imagine losing Zeke but I know how it feels to lose someone close." Sharpay told her._

"_It just feels like I'm…" Gabriella tried to think of the best way to say this._

"_Half of you has disappeared?" Gabriella nodded. "I can relate to that once again because I feel like losing Ryan has made me lose the person who made me whole because even though we weren't as close growing up I still knew what he was going through because I went through the same." Gabriella and Sharpay looked at each other tearfully as they hugged each other trying to comfort the other. _

"_I miss him so much. I love him so much it hurts knowing he won't be here anymore." Gabriella admitted. "I feel like my whole life might as well stop right now." _

"_Don't say that because I need you. You're the only one I can talk to Gabi about Ryan who can relate to what I'm saying. I never want to lose touch with you." Sharpay said as she held Gabriella closer to her._

"_I don't either. I just don't like the idea of being so alone again and not having Ryan around to share all the memories that will be made." _

"_He will be though because he is in here." Sharpay pointed to roughly where her heart lay. "You'll never forget"_

"_We had it all planed where we would go and everything. We said we would get married and go one honeymoon but while on the honeymoon we were going to start trying for a baby because we wanted to become a family and Ryan thought it would be fun since he would benefit too. I really don't know what I will do without him." Sharpay listened closely to what she was saying._

**End Flashback**

Once again, Gabriella was on the phone, twiddling the phone cord around her fingers as she talked.

"I'm ok Shar. I need your help though." Gabriella and Sharpay became a whole lot closer if possible over the last few years.

"Why? What do you need?" Sharpay asked unsurely.

"I've decided I need to move away from here. I need a new start and I can't do that here." Gabriella explained.

"You're moving? Where? Somewhere close? Albuquerque?"

"That's right. I'm moving to Albuquerque." Gabriella heard Sharpay sigh happily over the phone.

"I'm so glad you are coming back Gabi because I think us all being so close together will be a good thing and Ryan is here too so we really will all be together." Gabriella laughed at the excitement in Sharpay's voice. "Zeke and I will be there, I'm not sure about the others, but we will be there to welcome you and take you home."

"Thanks. Anyway I'll let you know my flight details but for now I'm so exhausted that I need to go lie down. I'll talk to you soon." Gabriella hung up before going to bed.

Unaware, Gabriella had no idea just what would happen in Albuquerque and what it held.

**Well, there it is! What'd you think? Please review!! And, please, don't just say 'update' or any one word things. We want to know what you thought of it and what you want to happen. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! How have you been? We're updating again. And as the times before, we are sorry for the wait.** **But, anyway, Gabriella is on her way to Albuquerque in this wonderful chapter. This is an important part of the story so Luc and I wrote it together. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Gabriella pulled the last suitcase out of the apartment. "All right, that's the last of it," she told the movers. She started towards the cab that was taking her to the airport, but looked back once more. "I'm gonna miss this place," she whispered before scooting into the cab's backseat. The driver waited for the moving truck to pull out before he glanced back at Gabriella. "All set?" Once she nodded he pulled out of the driveway and drove to the airport.

When they arrived, the driver helped Gabriella with her bags. She thanked him and began her long wait for boarding. Looking around, she spotted a bookstore. A slight smile crept upon her face as she strolled into the happy place. Families were browsing and she silently giggled when a little boy continually went up to his mother, asking for things.

"But Mommy…" the little boy whined. "No buts, Thomas, I said no." The mother carried on shopping and Thomas let a sly smile form as he waltzed over to his father. "Daddy," he said, tugging the man's pant leg. "What is it Tommy?" The father bent down to his son's height. "Can I have this?" Thomas asked as he pulled out a comic book. "Sure you can, sport," the man answered, ruffling his son's hair. Thomas smiled with glee and followed his father to the checkout.

Gabriella shook her head, grinning. She wondered what it would be like if that family was her and Ryan's family. _Ryan would definitely be the pushover, _she thought. Then she realized that that could never happen. A few tears ran down her face, but she wiped them away, remembering what Ryan had told her.

Realizing that she was standing in the middle of the store still, she casually went over to the magazines. She glanced around for anything good, but found nothing. She was just about to leave when her eyes caught her favorite book from high school, _In Search of Eden_. She immediately bought it and, after buying a hot chocolate, went back to her seat. She checked the time quickly and decided she would spend the hour that she had left reading. She cracked open _In Search of Eden _and almost immediately fell into peace. Oh, how she loved this book. Ryan had told her he would get it for her this Christmas, but, of course, that was now impossible.

After finishing her hot chocolate and reaching about a quarter through the book, her flight was called. She stood up from her seat and, after throwing her cup away, headed towards the line. Once she handed her ticket to the lady, she boarded the plane along with the rest of the people.

Gabriella clicked her seatbelt on about twenty minutes later. Everyone was on board and the flight attendant had told everyone to get ready. She stared out the window as the plane took off. She felt someone sit in the seat next to her an hour later but took no notice of them. When she did look over beside her, she recognized the little boy from the book store. Gabriella guessed he was around ten years old. She looked at him longer, thinking about the most random things and finally noticed she had still been looking when he shyly stated, "It's okay if I sit here, right? My mommy and daddy are right there," he paused as he pointed to the sleeping couple across the isle, "I can move if you don't want me here." He brought his gaze to his lap. Gabriella smiled kindly and answered, "Of course you can sit here. I'd love the company. My name's Gabriella." She stuck out her right hand to meet his. His smile grew back to the one she had seen in the bookstore and he grasped her hand. "I'm Thomas Cross." Gabriella slid her hand out of his and placed it into her lap. She was seriously confused. _It can't be the same Cross's I know. That's not possible, _Gabriella thought. She put her smile back on her face and said, "Well, Thomas, it's very nice to meet you." She would deal with her confusion later on.

**Well, what do you know? We might've found Jason and Kelsi. How'd you like that? And Thomas is a little cutie, too, huh? I'm pretty sure he'll be in the later chapters, but I can't promise anything. Let us know what you thought in a review. Suggestions are always welcome. You never know, we could just as well use an idea or two. Thanks for last chapter's reviews. Keep them coming!**


	6. Chapter 5

**And here we are again! Happy Sunday people!! How is everyone? We love all the reviews you're sending us so keep them coming! This is a pretty good chapter too, if I do say so myself. Let us know what you think! Enjoy...**

**Little A **_Luc_ :: **Do you own it?** _Nope. Do you? _**Still don't.** _That's nice. _**Yep.**

Chapter 5

Gabriella had been in Albuquerque for a week. She hadn't found an apartment yet and was staying in her old room. She didn't want to be there anymore. She didn't want to be in Albuquerque, period. She just couldn't handle anything anymore with Ryan gone. He had been her everything. She was going to start a family with him. Now, that was absolutely out of the question.

Gabriella walked out of her old house and started down the drive to go to the park, like she'd always done when she needed to think. She had been careful not to slam the door shut, in hopes not to wake her mother. She continued down the street and automatically turned the two lefts and a right to reach the park. Glancing around her, which was a force of habit since she knew no-one would be here at midnight, she stopped before running as fast as she could toward the swings. She kicked off her flip-flops and swung higher and higher. Her eyes were closed as she felt the wind against her face.

She was so preoccupied she didn't notice someone sit in the swing next to her. Gabriella let herself come to a stop. She grabbed her flip-flops off the ground in front of her and sat down on a bench next to the swing set, still not noticing the person. Standing up from the swing, the person went behind the bench.

"What are you doing out here?"

Gabriella spun around at the voice with a hand over her heart. "Jesus, Troy, you scared me." He smirked and sat next to her. "I've been here for a while, Gabs. You just didn't take the time to look," he paused, "Once again, what are you doing here?" She yawned a little and retorted, "What are you doing here? It's midnight. Shouldn't you be home?" He raised his eyebrows. "That's exactly my question. So answer because I asked first." Gabriella rolled her eyes and watched as he stood up, extending his hand for her. At first she looked away, but seeing as he didn't pull his hand back, she grabbed hold of it. They unconsciously interlaced their fingers together. "I came here to think like I always did in high school." He laughed, remembering back to when he'd first met her in the park. Ever since Ryan introduced them, they'd been best friends. "Of course. But shouldn't you be at home?" She looked away for a second.

She realized that Ryan was never coming back. She felt something with Troy. It was kind of like how she felt with Ryan, but stronger. To tell the truth, she was scared. But she was also lonely. Taking a deep breath, she answered, "I have no place to stay." Troy looked down at her and smiled. "You can stay with me. You're always welcome in my house." He kissed her cheek and she found herself blushing.

"No," Gabriella whispered, breaking free from Troy, who didn't hear her. It was too early to even be thinking about dating again, she thought. She ran to a near-by bench and burst into tears. When Troy kneeled down in front of her, she was mumbling incoherently. He brushed her hair back away from her face and soothed, "What's the matter?" He brought her into a hug and she openly wept into his chest. "I miss him so much, Troy!" she cried. Troy knew immediately who she was referring to. "Plus," she went on, "it doesn't help that I've been sick lately. That just adds to the misery. And it doesn't even make sense. No-one I've been around has been sick so I couldn't have caught it from them."

Troy scrunched his eyebrows together, thinking, before replying, "Maybe you caught it off of some random person on the street?" Tears were still streaming down Gabriella's face and it made Troy feel miserable. "How could I catch it from a random person on the street?" she sniffled. Troy smirked, "Simple. They walk right up to you and say, 'Excuse me, ma'am, but can you catch this virus from me? It's making me feel miserable.' And then, before you answer, they toss it to you and run away, leaving you to catch the virus." Gabriella chuckled. "See! It even got a laugh out of you. Boy, am I good or what?"

Troy and Gabriella continued walking back to Gabriella's house. Once they got there, she turned to Troy and put a finger to her lips. "Shh. Don't wake my mom. Help me pack, please?" Troy simply nodded and the two headed up the stairs. Reaching under the bed, Gabriella pulled out a suitcase. She turned to see Troy standing in the middle of the room. He had his hands stuffed down his pockets and he was looking around the room like he'd never been there before.

He cleared his throat nervously. "Um…nice room." Gabriella let a laugh escape her lips. "It looks the same as in high school, Troy. I know you've been in here." She watched as he lifted his right hand and rubbed his neck, letting out a nervous laugh. "Yeah…" he trailed off, "What do I do?" Gabriella thought for a second. "Um, you can…oh! You can fold the stuff I give you and put it in the suit case, okay?" He nodded and, after a brief pause, moved over to the suit case in front of Gabriella.

"That's the last of it," Gabriella told Troy. "Really?" he asked sarcastically, "Or is there another closet you want to pack?" He glanced down to the six suit cases they spent three hours packing. "I mean six bags? Are you _trying _to pack the whole room? And it took three hours. I'm losing my sleeping time." Gabriella rolled her eyes and grasped two of the bags. "I'm a girl, I live to pack loads of stuff. And we stopped multiple times for me to puke my guts out." Troy shuddered thinking about Gabriella's sickness. He took the remaining four bags and started for the door. "Come on. Let's get to my house so I can get _some _sleep."

The two walked downstairs and quietly slipped out of the house. They climbed into Gabriella's car after putting the suit cases in the trunk and drove off to Troy's house. It took about fifteen minutes, but when they finally got there, and Troy woke Gabriella up, he showed her to her room. "Goodnight Troy," Gabriella whispered, "Thanks for letting me stay here. I hope you know you're a truly great friend." He nodded and hugged her. He left the room, shutting her door, and walked down the hallway to his bedroom. He slipped off his shirt and pants and slid on some pajama bottoms.

Just as he settled onto his bed, the door creaked open. Troy turned his head to look at Gabriella, who silently came over to the opposite side of the king-sized bed and crawled in next to him. "I can't sleep," she answered the question he hadn't had a chance to ask, "Will you hold me?"

"Of course I will. Anytime you need me, I'm there before you can finish the sentence." He placed his arms around her and she soaked into his chest, inhaling his scent. She was instantly put to sleep knowing she was safe and cared for.

Troy woke to hear Gabriella groaning. Blinking, he sat up and looked at the clock next to him. 4:17 am. "Gabriella? Are you okay?" She was still half asleep at this time and she said, "Ryan I need the bathroom. I'm gonna be sick." Before Troy could say anything, Gabriella was hopping off the bed and running to the bathroom, plopping onto the floor in front of the toilet. "I'm not Ryan," Troy mumbled to himself. "Gabriella!!" he yelled into the bathroom. She tiredly stared up at him and mouthed, "What?" Troy noted how sad and pained she was and mentally decided not to make it worse. "Um, I'll be right in there by your side." She cracked a smile before turning her face back down. Troy jumped out of bed and rushed to her side to hold her hair up.

"Is there anything I can do? Do you need anything?" he asked, unsure of what to do. Gabriella nodded. "I need a cold washcloth, please." Troy grabbed the washcloth that was sitting next to the sink and wet it, not once leaving Gabriella's side. She threw up once more and then flushed the toilet.

Troy handed her the wet cloth and she wiped off her mouth. Turning the water on, she rinsed her mouth out a few times. "I guess I'll go get my tooth brush." As she started out the door, Troy grabbed her wrist. "Yes?" she asked, staring into his blue eyes and he her brown ones. "You can use one of mine." As if by magic, the toothbrush was in his hand. She graciously seized it and smiled, "Thanks." He smiled back and stepped back into the bedroom.

Troy thought about how confused he was as he stood next to the bed. He'd never acted like this with any one of his friends. Only with that one serious relationship he'd had in high school. He couldn't possibly like his best friend. Sitting on the bed, he wondered what in the world was wrong with him.

**Hmm... What's wrong with Gabriella? Why is Troy so confused? Is Gabriella gaining 'more than friends' feelings for Troy? So many questions, so little time. Nah! Sorry, just having a little fun. So, how'd I do? This was my chapter, the next chapter is Luc's chapter. I can tell you now, you'll be seeing more of the gang in a couple chapters. In the beginning of this story, Troy and Gabriella are just dealing with a few problems, mental and physical. Please REVIEW!! Thanks! We love you guys (girls? I guess it's mostly girls.) See ya! Have a great day...night...insert time of the day you're reading this!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! How are you? I'm doing pretty good and I think Luc is good too, besides the fact that she mentioned she had a bad arm the other day. This here is kind of like a filler chapter if you may. But it has bits and pieces of some important information, too. R&R people! It makes us authors very happy. BTW, thanks for all the reviews you've been sending in. We appreciate it. **

**We don't own it. Sad thing, we know. And we don't like to be reminded either.**

Chapter 6 

It had been three days since Troy had started to realize he had feelings for Gabriella that he couldn't deny, feelings he wasn't supposed to have for her And over those three days, Gabriella had been sick every morning. Troy was starting to worry about her because he saw how drained she looked and how low it was making her feel. All of their friends, who had been a little surprised when they found out Gabriella had moved in with Troy, were now worrying slightly too with how weak she looked when they saw her. Right now Gabriella was relaxing downstairs with Troy after having been up early that morning throwing up. Troy of course had stayed by her side the entire time wanting her to make sure she knew she wasn't alone through this and wouldn't have to be alone anymore. Gabriella really was grateful at having Troy around to look after her which is what she missed about Ryan not being around. Whenever she was ill he would spend the whole day with her and do whatever she wanted just to make sure she could rest the whole time and focus on getting better.

"Gabi do you need anything?" Troy asked on his way out to get some shopping in since she knew he hadn't had chance to with him staying in to look after her.

"No thanks. I think I'm going to try and just go back to sleep for a bit." Troy nodded and then surprised himself as he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek before cursing himself.

"I'm just going to go now. Call me if you need me." Troy quickly left still a bit surprised at his actions but shrugged it off as Gabriella tried to think what could be wrong with her.

Being bored of not doing anything and not being able to sleep, Gabriella decided to go for a walk round some of the local shops to clear her head. As she slipped her coat on, Gabriella stopped as something caught her eye. Looking down at her left hand, Gabriella felt the tears rush to her eyes as she looked at the diamond engagement ring that was still situated on her left ring finger looking alone as Gabriella thought of the other ring she should be wearing now. Biting her lip, she was vowing herself to stay strong and not to cry but she couldn't help it as she thought of Ryan and how lost she felt now without him around. He was her rock and he knew what to do even when she didn't. Was it really possible that she could move on and leave Ryan behind like she thought she could? Grabbing her bag, she quickly walked out and locked the door behind her before walking down the drive hoping that the walk and fresh air would do her some good.

Walking through one of the local pharmacy stores to pick up a bottle of water and some tablets for her headaches, Gabriella passed an aisle which caused her to stop. _There is no way._ Thinking about it now, it did make some sense that this could be what was up with her, the stomach aches, the headaches, and the morning sickness. Not wanting to believe that it might be true, Gabriella quickly paid for the drink and tablets before hurrying out of the store and back to Troy's. She couldn't even begin to think what she would do if what she had just thought was true. It just couldn't happen.

"Gabriella! Where have you been? I was really worried when I got back and saw you were gone." Troy told her as she walked through the door. Seeing her pale face Troy looked at her worried. "What happened? Are you ok?" Gabriella nodded.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about something." Gabriella sat down and Troy followed.

"It looks like something is bothering you. Do you want to talk about it?" Troy asked as she shook her head.

"Thanks but not right now. I just want to forget about it all for right now." Looking at Troy, the feelings she was feeling the other day seemed to reappear at being so close to Troy. She couldn't be falling for someone else not so soon after Ryan and definitely not if what could be true is true. Gabriella couldn't tear her eyes from Troy as she traced his features as he sat there watching TV and just keeping her company.

"Do you really have nothing better to do than stare at me?" Troy asked breaking the silence as he smirked at her.

"Do you not know it's called being a bad host when your guests are bored?" Gabriella shot back as a genuine smile came across her face. For the first time since Ryan's death her thoughts weren't on Ryan at all but on the man sitting next to her.

"You know you are a tricky guest to please Montez. I mean I have been a very good host so far." Gabriella raised her eyebrows at him.

"You; a good host? I don't think so."

"Who is the one who has gotten up to make you breakfast every morning after you've found the energy to get out of bed? Who has been the one keeping you company, not that I mind, but having to watch girly programmes." Troy reminded her as she shook her head.

"Zip it Bolton." Gabriella laughed as Troy suddenly started tickling her as she giggled. Gabriella wriggled under his grip as he moved on top of her and stopped as their eyes locked and their laughter died down. The two started to unconsciously lean in but Troy suddenly stopped when he realized what he was doing and not realizing Gabriella was doing the same.

"Sorry." Troy blushed as he got of her as Gabriella sat up and suddenly felt so guilty for what happened. "You ok?"

"I feel so wrong. I shouldn't be laughing like I was just. I mean it hasn't even been a month yet since Ryan died and I'm already forgetting him and carrying on like nothing has happened." Troy watched as she bit her lip. "I thought that moving on would just get rid of all the pain but instead now every time I forget, the pain just comes back a lot stronger." Troy wrapped his strong arms around her as she cried into his chest. "I just want to move on." Troy felt his heart break knowing how much she loved Ryan and at the same time he felt so guilty for falling for her so soon after Ryan died. Wasn't falling for her like disrespecting his whole friendship with Ryan?

Later that evening as the two sat there quietly, neither one having brought up what happened earlier, Gabriella had finally had enough of what had been going through her head all day and need to talk to someone who she could trust and wouldn't try and force her into anything like Sharpay or someone might do.

"Troy?" Troy looked up at her. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"You know you can talk to me about anything. I told you I'm here for you." Gabriella smiled as she nervously played with the engagement ring still on her finger that she knew she couldn't take off just yet.

"You know when I went out earlier?" Troy nodded. "Well when I was picking up some stuff, I walked passed an aisle and it made me start thinking about what's been going on the past few days." Gabriella closed her eyes. "Troy I think I might be pregnant."

**GASP! Pregnant? Wow, I don't think _anybody _could have guessed that! That was a shocker! And that right there is what they call sarcasm, kids. So, how did everybody like it? Is anybody surprised? Happy? Sad? Mad? Bored? Hyper? I'm sort of hyper, myself. So, please review and it'll make Luc and I very glad. **

**Oh, and my Chicago trip went pretty well. The sights were amazing. My favorite activity was going to see the Blue Man Group. They were very funny. It was a great show. And my mom got me Hairspray the day it came out!! I was soooooooooooooooo happy!! Okay, I'm finished here. Please review!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Well, aren't you guys lucky? We're giving you another chapter! (Hint: now is when you all say "Yay!") lol. I had some extra time on my hands before I went to school, so Luc and I agreed to update. How cool is that? Gotta go.**

**Don't own it.**

Chapter 7

The room was silent for a few moments before Troy placed a comforting hand on Gabriella's shoulder. "It'll be all right," he soothed. She whipped away from him and spun in his direction, tears brimming in her eyes. "And how do you know that?" She swallowed the lump in her throat, trying her hardest to keep herself from crying. "I can't do this, Troy. Not without this baby's father. I can't raise a child on my own."

Troy squeezed his eyes shut, deciding if what he was about to say was the best decision. "Um, you can stay here with me." She looked up at him, confused, and said, "I didn't say anything about-" He put his finger to her lips. "I wasn't finished." He paused. "I'll…um…I'll help you raise the baby." Gabriella shook her head as she looked away. "I couldn't do that to you." Without realizing it, she started to pace. "I mean, it's nice of you to offer, but we're just becoming the best of friends. A baby, especially from another man, could ruin that between us. I don't want to lose you now that I have you." She continued pacing as he said, "I want to do it, Gabriella. I want to help you raise your child. I think it could bring us together."

Gabriella stopped dead in her tracks before snapping her head to face him, shocked by what she just heard. Seeing her face, Troy quickly said, "Um…I meant bring us closer. Uh, you know, um, give us a special bond?" he shook his head, frustrated with himself, "No, wait, a tighter friendship…yeah, a tighter friendship." Over the time it took for Troy to say all that, Gabriella's face had morphed into an amused smirk. She laughed, "I understood what you meant, Troy. Really." Troy's face became red and he stared at the carpet, embarrassed. "And," she continued, "I want to thank you for your help in advance. I'd really like for you to do this with me."

Troy brought his head up and they both smiled. She placed a hand on his upper arm and felt fireworks, but ignored it as she had been doing. "I think maybe we should go see the doctor so that we can make sure. Then we can tell everyone else." Troy nodded and said, "Sounds good to me. Now, what would you two like to eat?" He started to make his way into the kitchen, leaving Gabriella standing there for a second, smiling so brightly you could easily mistake her for the sun. _We're really going to do this, _she thought; _we're going to be a family. _She finally noticed him staring at her, waiting patiently for her response. She opened her mouth and told him, "How about some pizza?" He nodded and made to turn around, but she continued, "With some tuna fish on it too, please." All he did in response was give her a strange look and slowly say, "Alright."

After watching Gabriella devour the tuna fish pizza, Troy drove them both to the doctor's office. He had called a few minutes before and arranged an appointment. "Here we are, you two," Troy smiled. Gabriella shook her head at him, opening the door before he had a chance to. "You need to stop doing that. I think you're enjoying this more than me. And I really don't want you to get your hopes up." He quickly disagreed. "I'm not going to get my hopes up. I can sense this." Gabriella laughed. "Okay Mr. Sense, how about you leave this decision for the doctor to make."

He sighed dramatically just as they reached the waiting room. "If you say so…" Gabriella giggled. "Oh, so now you're going to be the Drama King like Sharpay was Drama Queen in high school?" He gaped at her. "Did someone say my name?" This was the peppy voice of none other than… "Sharpay?" Gabriella asked when she turned. The blond gave her star dazzling smile and nodded her head. "The rest of the gang is over there." She sent a nod over to the corner of the room by the windows.

The three walked over to the spot and sat down. "What are you guys doing here?" Gabriella asked. Taylor rolled her eyes while stating, "Chad dropped a flower pot on his foot." At that point, Troy and Zeke were trying their hardest not to laugh but were failing miserably. "What are you two here for?" Kelsi asked pointedly. "Just to see the doctor," Gabriella answered, "That's all."

At that moment, Thomas came bounding towards Kelsi. "Mama! Mama!" He laughed as he stumbled over his own shoe. "Dad got his hand stuck in the vending machine!" he laughed. Kelsi instantly slapped her hand to her forehead. "Oh Lord," she muttered, "Please help me." She told him to show her the way and they walked off.

Sharpay giggled. "Jason sure is something." Everyone agreed, nodding. "And Thomas is just the cutest thing, isn't he?" she went on. Once again, everyone nodded. "How old is he?" Gabriella questioned curiously. "He's 9 in one month. Kelsi and Jason adopted him last year." Gabriella smiled at Troy. "You never told me Kelsi and Jason had any kids; adopted or not." Troy shrugged. "You never asked." The group burst into laughter. Once it died down, Gabriella spoke again, still gazing at Troy. "I think I'd like to adopt someday." The two locked eyes for a moment. While they were preoccupied, the others raised their eyebrows, amused.

A nurse stepped through the double doors. Checking her clipboard, she called out, "Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton?" The two young adults stood and vanished through the double doors. The last thing Gabriella heard from the waiting room was Taylor saying, "I wonder what those two are doing."

"Ok, Gabriella," the doctor said as she stepped in the room, "I've got the tests, and…" She checked the clipboard again for dramatic effect. "It looks like we've got ourselves a baby. You're around two months along."

Troy and Gabriella smiled at each other. "I told you I could sense it," Troy smirked. Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully in response. "Yeah, yeah. You think whatever you want Mr. Sense, but I think you're just lucky." The doctor didn't realize that the two weren't in any kind of relationship besides friendship. But, she said, "Well, congratulations Mommy and Daddy." She stopped in the doorway. "I'll see you two in a month for your first ultrasound." With that said, she left.

When Gabriella looked at Troy, she started to laugh. He was so shocked at what the doctor had just said. "Oh, Troy, knock it off. She didn't know." An idea was suddenly making itself clear in her head. "What?" Troy asked. "How about we have a little fun with telling them?" Gabriella smiled. Troy raised his eyebrows. "How would we do that?" He brought a cup of water, which he had grabbed on the way to the room, to his mouth. "Oh, you know," she shrugged, "tell them it's ours." Troy instantly spit the water out of his mouth. "What? I don't think I heard you right." She giggled at his reaction and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "I said we tell them the baby is ours. I want to see how they react." She put her hand out in front of her. "Deal?" He looked a bit uncertain, but placed his hand in hers anyway. "Deal," he agreed. She nodded, satisfied, and set both of their hands on her still flat stomach. She smirked up at him. "Congratulations _Daddy_."

**Hehe. How about that? Looks like Troy is unofficially the "Daddy". How cute. So, how'd we do? (Hint: Now's the time when you hit that little purple button and review:D) Adios!!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay, first off, I just want to say that this update took longer than expected. First the Internet on both of our computers went down. Then I planned on updating Christmas Eve, but my Internet went down again. But it's finally done! And up! Enjoy...**

**::Important A/N at the bottom::**

**_We don't own it._**

Chapter 8 

Gabriella and Troy walked out of the room to see the others all still waiting out there.

"I thought you guys would of gone by now." They just shrugged.

"We wanted to wait and see if everything was alright." Taylor told her as Gabriella smiled looking at Troy.

"Everything's perfect." The others looked at the two, who traded knowing looks, suspiciously.

"Why do you look so suspicious then Ms Montez?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh nothing. It's not really that important to you," Gabriella watched a confused look come across Sharpay's face, "yet."

"I am going to get whatever it is out of you." Gabriella shook her head at Sharpay's threat.

"Sharpay you won't because there isn't anything to say." Gabriella denied. She knew the others could tell they were keeping something from them. Back when they were all in High School, Gabriella had never been a good liar and always ended up caving when pressured. Gabriella subconsciously moved her one hand to her stomach loving the fact that there was another person growing inside of her, someone who was dependent on her, someone who gave her a piece of Ryan back.

"Troy Bolton if you don't tell me this instant I will force it out of Gabriella one way or another and I'm still trying to figure out the best way of doing so. So are you going to save your friend of the torture I could put her through?" Gabriella shook her head at Troy as he pushed Sharpay, who was holding his shirt tightly clutched in her hands, away.

"Shar we really haven't got anything to tell you." Troy told her repeating Gabriella's words from before. Sharpay and Taylor were staring at the two trying to get them to crack and spill. Gabriella, finally having enough, spoke again.

"Ok we do have something to tell you so if you stay quiet we'll tell you." Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand and tried to hide her grin.

"Fine, now just tell us." Troy nodded as Gabriella spoke.

"In a few months, Troy and I are going to be parents." Everyone's jaws dropped as they looked at them in shock; their heads going back and forth between the two.

"What?!" Sharpay screeched. "How can this be possible? You two aren't even together." Gabriella laughed as Sharpay started pacing.

"I can't believe you kept this a secret Gabriella Montez. How could you not tell us, your best friends that you slept with _him_?" Taylor said disgusted as she pointed to Troy.

"I'm right here." Taylor gave him an 'I don't care' look as Chad looked at Troy, who shrugged. Troy noticed some of the others were still trying to digest the information and how it could have happened. Boy, he knew Gabriella was right. This was too funny seeing them all reacting like this to something that wasn't even true.

"I think it's my decision who I'm with don't you think?" Gabriella asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Yeah, but out of everyone, you pick Troy?!" Sharpay said as if Gabriella was crazy and Troy was some kind of stupid idiot that Gabriella could do better than.

"Question, what is so wrong with Troy?" Chad asked speaking up as Taylor and Sharpay turned to him telling him to shut up with their glares.

"Look before we carry on can we just at least move out of the hospital because this place is seriously creeping me out." Troy laughed as the others nodded and followed Gabriella who was hurrying out of the hospital struggling not to be in there much longer with the thoughts of Ryan slowing crawling into her mind. Gabriella felt by laughing and having fun with people, she was betraying Ryan who had only died a few weeks before.

"Gabriella?" Gabriella looked back at Troy who was looking at her concerned.

"Just leave me alone Troy. I just need to be alone." Troy and the others saw the tears in Gabriella's eyes.

"Gabi what's wrong?" Taylor asked bending down next to Gabriella who had sunk to the grass and was leaning back against a tree. Troy sat on the other side of her as she wiped the tears away before they could fall.

"This is wrong. I shouldn't be laughing. Not so soon. Ryan died only a few weeks ago and I've already started moving on and forgetting about him." Troy wrapped his arm around her as she leaned into him and closed her eyes, letting out a deep sigh.

"The baby isn't Troy's, is it?" Taylor asked suddenly everything making sense to her.

"No." Gabriella whispered as she stayed close to Troy.

"Huh? Well then I'm confused." Sharpay shook her head at Chad as everything started to make sense to her too.

"The baby's Ryan's isn't it?" Gabriella nodded, not able to speak as she choked up hearing his name. "Oh, Gabi." Sharpay bent down and pulled her into a hug. "This is great. I know it doesn't seem like it all the time but just think, that little one is something that has been created by you and Ryan and will allow you to have a piece of him around for a long time." Sharpay told her as Gabriella nodded trying to get her tears under control.

"I'm sorry about before." Taylor and Sharpay shook their heads as everyone else just stood back.

"You really had us fooled it was Troy's." Troy and Gabriella smiled. "We're going to be here for you no matter what Gabriella." Taylor promised seeing the vulnerable look on her friend's face.

"Thanks guys. I really don't know what I would do without you. Especially you Troy." Gabriella looked back up at Troy and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Troy you better make sure you look after her because that's my niece or nephew she is carrying and if anything happens, I will blame you." Troy laughed as Sharpay prodded him in the chest.

"I promise Shar I'll look after them both with my life." Everyone knew that the next few months were going to be hard for Gabriella but they were up for the challenge of being there for her and helping her with everything to make sure that this baby would get here safely and give them all a small piece back of what they had lost in Ryan.

**Well then... Gabriella has some moving on issues, doesn't she? I don't blame her though. But just to get over that part, we'll see what we can do to help her on her way...and to get to the Troyella. What do you think of the baby idea? Luc and I would love to hear, okay read, your thoughts on this chapter! We'll be back for more, but we need you to review. The next chapter is all written up and will be ready to go after this is updated. And for those wonderful helpers out there who give name and gender ideas, we're sorry, but the name and gender have already been chosen. :( Maybe later. **

**Here's an idea we had to try and get some more reviews. It's actually not our idea completely, but our idea is to get more reviews by a contest. It's generic enough. We'll give the first reviewer a clip of the next chapter. Good luck trying to be first!**

**Okay, now the long authors' note is finished. Just one more question: How was everyone's Christmas?? Or how was your holiday? Have a very happy New Year!!!**


	10. Chapter 9

**This chapter is pretty good, if I do say so myself. The sneek peeker, or whatever you want to call it, was **_Therese Lemonade _**so congratulations to her (again). The contest, or whatever it is, is still going for this chapter. Enjoy and let us know how you like it. **

**Luc and I do not own High School Musical though we wish we did.**

Chapter 9

_One month later_

Gabriella's stomach had started to grow over the last month. She was really happy about her pregnancy and read everything she possibly could about it. Unfortunately, for him, she made Troy read it too. No doubt, he was excited and happy too, but this just made his feelings for her all the more harder to hide. What could he say; it felt like it was the two of them having their first child.

Troy was sat on the rocker in the living room along with the rest of the group. Even Thomas was there. Checking his watch before he stood, Troy made his way to the bottom of the stairs. "Gabriella!" he shouted. When he heard her reply, he continued. "We're going to be late! Are you ready yet?" Not even a second later, Gabriella was jogging down the stairs. "Chillax, Bolton. If you stress me out…"

"It could do harm to the baby," Troy finished rolling his eyes. "I know, Gabs, you've told me about…I don't know…a hundred times." Chad chuckled at the two as he made for the front door.

This action caused Gabriella to start freaking out. "Why are you leaving? I thought everyone was going to my first ultrasound. Aren't you going to be there too? Don't you care about me?" She had a light flow of tears flowing down her face. Chad's eyes widened at what he had caused and Troy quickly pulled her into a hug. Gabriella sunk into his chest and Chad motioned he needed to run out to the car for something. Troy nodded and rubbed his friend's back while Chad slipped out the door. "Shh…" he soothed, "Chad's just running out to his car to get Owen's bottle. He's coming to the ultrasound just like everyone else is."

Gabriella sniffled and nodded against his chest. She remained there and let him lead them to an empty couch. Chad rushed back in with the bottle and brought it over to his wife and baby boy. Gabriella watched intently. She wanted to witness as much as she could from Taylor and Owen. Taylor fed the four-month old silently as the group sat still. After she was done, Troy stood up and helped Gabriella to her feet. "Okay everyone. I think we should really get going. Brie's appointment is in fifteen minutes and it's a ten minute drive to the hospital."

They arrived to the hospital with five minutes to spare. "Troy," Gabriella laughed, "you don't have to open my door every time. I'm not handicapped, I'm pregnant. And not very pregnant at that." Troy shrugged and continued to help her out. "I care about you, Brie. That's why I do it."

"Okay, Ms. Montez," the doctor said, "This will be cold." She rubbed the jelly onto Gabriella's stomach. Troy smiled as Gabriella squeezed his hand in excitement. She was beaming. When the doctor placed the cold metal on her skin, Troy felt Gabriella shiver. "You see right there?" the doctor pointed to the screen, "That's your baby. And the baby looks absolutely healthy." Troy and Gabriella smiled at each other. "How long will it be until I can find out the gender?" Troy asked anxiously. The doctor smiled, "Only two or three months." Troy nodded and thanked her. After the doctor handed them the scan, the two headed out to the waiting room where there friends were waiting.

"Let me see! Let me see!" Thomas complained as he strained to catch a glimpse of the scan from behind his father. "Come on, Dad, I wanna see!" Jason laughed and turned to pick his son up and set him on his lap. Thomas grinned; he was very satisfied now that his father's head wasn't in the way.

"…and then we could go to the furniture store. And…ooh! Troy, look! An ice cream shop," Gabriella giggled, tugging gently on his coat sleeve. Troy smiled and glanced her way before bringing his gaze back to the road in front of him and making a sarcastic remark. "I'm guessing you want to go there?" Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Well, duh! It's ice cream! Who doesn't love _ice cream_?" Troy sighed apologetically and said, "Sorry, Brie, but we have errands to run."

She rubbed her stomach and a sly grin slowly appeared on her face. She turned her head toward him. "Troy, the baby really wants some ice cream." He shook his head and she thought, _Man, he's being such a stubborn party pooper. _"Well, the baby either wants ice cream or your leather wallet again." Troy's eyes bulged out at the mention of his wallet. He had had to hide it from her because he would find her chewing on it.

_Now I've got him. _

Troy quickly pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. "Single or double?" he asked. Gabriella smirked. "Double."

Like always, Troy hopped out his door and rushed to Gabriella's side before she could do anything. He opened her door and leaned across to unbuckle her. She shook her head at his actions. Ever since they found out about her pregnancy, he didn't let her lift a finger. "Troy," she giggled when he lifted her out of the car.

He gently set her down on the pavement and Gabriella observed his facial features. His glowing face made her want to reach out and touch him, just to see if he was real; his smile made her insides melt; and his eyes, his shining blue eyes, were so warm and inviting. She wondered why she hadn't noticed these things before.

Before she could do anything, Troy took hold of her hand and led her inside. When they reached the counter, the lady asked what she could do for them. "I'll have a single scoop of banana nut-" Gabriella interrupted him. "No," she said. He turned to her. "What's wrong?" The pregnant girl wrinkled her nose and replied, "The smell of nuts makes me wanna throw up." Hearing this, Troy turned back to the lady and said, "Never mind the banana nut rage, I'll have strawberry and she'll have a double scoop of rocky road and vanilla mint." Gabriella giggled, "How'd you know that's what I wanted?" Troy shrugged and said, "I know you and your cravings very well now." He sent her off to find a table and told her he'd bring the ice cream over.

Troy watched her go with a smile on his face. "You've got a great catch there," the older lady said, snapping him back to reality. "I'd hold onto her." She handed him the ice cream and he paid. "Yeah," Troy smiled, "I'll definitely hold on." He looked behind him and watched Gabriella place a hand on her stomach and smile down as if she was smiling right at the unborn baby. He watched as she rubbed her pregnant stomach gently. "She's perfect."

Making his way to the table for two that Gabriella picked out, Troy noticed the door swing open. It was, of course, Sharpay. He didn't mind her coming in the shop, it wasn't his decision of who did and didn't come in. But what made him aggravated was that she ruined Gabriella's moment. She made _his_ Gabriella's head jerk in the direction of the door to see who made an entrance.

"Oh my gosh! Gabriella Marie Montez!" Sharpay strutted over to the table and sat down in Troy's spot. Gabriella's facial expression was shocked. She glanced at Troy, who shrugged and stood nearby. She then brought her eyes back to her friend sitting across from her. "Yes?" Sharpay squealed again and announced, "Zeke asked me to marry him!!" Gabriella smiled and congratulated her. "That's amazing Shar. I hope you said yes." Sharpay nodded without hesitation. "You'll be there, right?" Gabriella replied, "I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world." Troy started to make his way over just as Sharpay was saying, "Good because you are my maid of honor."

Troy tapped the blonde's shoulder and she looked up at him. "Excuse me, but you're sitting in my seat." Sharpay rolled her eyes and stood up. "See ya later, Gabs. Bolton." Troy plopped into his chair and handed Gabriella her ice cream. She ate a spoonful and it looked as if she would melt in her seat. "Mmmm… Troy you have _got _to try some of this. It's delicious!"

Troy chuckled and saw Chad and Taylor's car pull in. "Not again," he mumbled. Gabriella gazed at him curiously and asked, "What?" Troy shook his head to tell her never mind and stood up. "We've got to go. Chad and Taylor are coming and if I want some time alone with you, we need to leave."

Gabriella was truly confused now. _Did Troy just indirectly tell me he likes me as more than a friend? _She got out of her seat anyway and followed Troy to his car. They hopped in right when Chad and Taylor were stepping out of their car.

The car ride was silent for a few minutes before Troy broke it. "So where to first?" Gabriella shrugged, taking another bite of her ice cream. "How about the furniture store?" Troy grinned in her direction and she gave him her innocent look. "I thought you wanted to shop for clothes first?" She rolled her eyes and retorted, "Pregnant women change their minds, Troy Anthony Bolton." Troy laughed. So this is how she was playing? "Well excuse my rudeness, Gabriella Marie Montez, but in case you didn't know, I've never been a pregnant woman."

His smile only grew larger when he saw her face shine with amusement. "Well maybe you should try it sometime," she laughed. Not coming up with a witty comment, Troy said, "Furniture shop it is."

**Well, well, well. Troy indirectly told Gabriella that he likes her as more than "just friends". What do you think about that? And I think the ending was just perfect. Any suggestions on how we should get Gabriella to get used to the fact of moving on? It's not necessarily (yes, I used a big word!) going to be in the next chapter, but possibly the next. Reviews make us happy!! Remember::: First reviewer (and we mean real reviewer, not just "update" or "good", but a real one) gets a sneek peek to the next chapter!**

**Also be sure to check out some of my other stories. And definitely Luc's stories! They're fantabulous!!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait. We're going to just let you read because...well, just because we feel like it. There will be more for you to read at the end. Enjoy!!**

**Btw, congratulations to both** beachblondi101** and** PinkheartItalian91** for getting sneek peeks! There were two sneek peeks given because **beachblondi101 **gave a one-word review. Again, congrats!**

**Last time we checked, neither of us owned HSM.**

Chapter 10

Gabriella wasn't feeling too good and Troy decided that the two would just have a quiet day to themselves. As Gabriella slept on the sofa, her head in Troy's lap, he ran his fingers softly through her hair while his other hand subconsciously rested on Gabriella's bump. Troy started thinking about his life. Being around Gabriella so much had made Troy realize just how much his life had been changing before him without him even realizing. Since Gabriella had arrived and he had taken her in, he had suddenly become a lot more responsible for someone other than just him. He was now responsible for two other people, well technically just one since the other one wasn't actually there yet. Before she had arrived, Troy could come and go as he wanted and wouldn't have to think about where he was going or his actions; he was free to be who he wanted but now he couldn't exactly do that. The question though that Troy kept asking himself when he thought about it, would he really want his life to be like it was before with no one else interfering in his life?

"Troy?" Troy was pulled from his thoughts as he looked down at the now awake Gabriella.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Troy asked gently rubbing her cheek. She sat up slightly and moved so she was more up right but still leaning on Troy as she laid her head on his chest and his arm went around her waist, resting his hand against her stomach once again, making Gabriella smile at the affectionate touch.

"Tired. I don't want to move right now because I'm too comfy." Troy placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Do you want me to call the guys and tell them we don't want to go with them tonight?" Earlier that morning, Sharpay had called and said that everyone was going round to hers and Zeke's to celebrate their engagement with just their closest friends and family. Gabriella and Troy both knew that Sharpay and her parents really wanted Gabriella there because by Gabriella being there, they somehow felt closer to Ryan the fact she was carrying his child.

"No it's ok. I know how much they want me to be there for Ryan and I think I should be ok for an hour or two. Besides I think I need some other company other than just yours." Troy watched as she smirked as he shook his head.

"What about me being stuck with you? Your company is pretty boring when all you do is sleep." Troy teased but saw the sad look come over Gabriella's face.

"You're right. I am boring. I am ruining your life." Gabriella cried as Troy mentally slapped himself for saying that. _Stupid hormones. _

"No you're not. You're not boring or ruining my life. In fact ever since you came into my life, it's become a whole lot better. I have a reason to come home now and your being here gives me something to do." Gabriella looked at Troy amazed as he wiped away her tears. _How can he be so sweet? Does he really mean what he says? I mean why would he like little old me?! I hate being so confused while being pregnant because it's too confusing!_

"Why are you so kind to me, Troy? Surely there must be a reason why you are." Troy sighed as he felt Gabriella lace her fingers with his making him smile at the feel.

"I do it because I care a lot about you Gabs and this baby too. I don't want to see anything bad happen to either of you and to be honest you being here makes me realize how much I want what all the others have; a family." Gabriella looked up at Troy as they stared at each other. Brown eyes locked with blue as the two started leaning in, only to be broken apart by Troy's house phone annoyingly start ringing. "I better get that." Troy said rubbing the back of his neck as Gabriella nodded as she turned away from him blushing.

Gabriella sat on the sofa thinking about what had nearly happened between them and wondered if it really was what she thought it was or if she was just imagining it. Gabriella then suddenly felt a wave of guilt overcome her. How could she even think of moving on so soon after Ryan; especially with one of their best friends? In fact wasn't it worse the fact she nearly betrayed him with a friend? Not being able to cope with the guilt anymore, she quickly hurried up to her room while Troy was still talking on the phone, not wanting to face Troy right now.

Troy hung up from Chad who had been ringing to ask Troy if he could look after Owen for a few hours while he and Taylor did some stuff and reluctantly Troy agreed but wasn't entirely happy he wouldn't be able to spend time with just Gabriella anymore. A small smile played on his lips at the thought of the brunette beauty in the other room, whom he had just nearly kissed and now obviously felt the same as he did as she made no impression of pulling away before it could've happened.

Troy walked back into the living room and found Gabriella had gone. He looked confused before taking off upstairs to see if she was alright. Hearing sniffles coming from Gabriella's room, Troy quietly walked across the hall to her room, opening the door slightly, sighing as he leaned against the doorframe. Gabriella was sat on her bed with her feet tucked under her to the side as she held onto one of the pillows and looked through, from what Troy could see, pictures of Ryan and Gabriella. Troy realized for him his feelings may be straight forward but for Gabriella, it wasn't as easy for her to figure out any feelings she had and would take longer as her feelings for Ryan would still be pretty strong and most likely not be going anywhere soon. _What have I been doing? I guess this whole thing, whatever it is, between the two of us is moving too quick for her. I mean she only buried her fiancée a mere few months ago. I guess I need to give her time to figure out what she needs because I know she feels something from what happened before._

"You can come in if you like." Troy looked up and saw Gabriella was still looking at the pictures.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Troy told her as he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge next to her.

"Yeah I'm ok. I just started feeling really guilty before about how little I had been thinking about him." Gabriella surprised Troy as she laid her head on his shoulder as she moved closer to him again. "Troy, is it wrong to feel like to be able to move on I have to leave Ryan behind?" He heard her let out a sigh as she finished.

"Gabs, there is nothing wrong in feeling like that. You shouldn't feel like you have to leave him completely behind because that will never happen. You're having his child for a start so I don't think you can complete push him out of your mind. You just have to accept that he isn't here anymore and you have to realize that there is no time limit on when you have to have accepted it by. And just know that no matter what, I'll be here even if it takes you 10 years to accept it." Gabriella smiled as she leaned up and kissed Troy on the cheek.

"Thank you for being so amazing." Troy smiled as he hugged her, his hand dropping to her tummy again as he just held her in his arms and gave her the feelings that only Troy could give her now; security and love.

**Well then. Who else is getting tired of waiting for Troy and Gabriella to become Troyella? Don't worry, loyal fans, Gabriella basically gets some sense knocked into her next chapter. Review!! And remember the contest...**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 is finally here! This is a VERY VERY VERY important part of this story. Gabriella _finally _gets some sense knocked into her! YAY! We hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 10's first reviewer was **PinkheartItalian91 **so Luc and I wanted to say congratulations! We also hoped you liked the sneek peek. **

**We still have no ownership. End of story (or should we say 'end of disclaimer'?)**

Chapter 11

Gabriella brought her teary gaze to the window next to her. She watched on as the plane began to take off. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Troy Bolton standing in the middle of a group of people by the window. In his hands was a sign that read, "Please don't leave me, Gabriella."

Gabriella caught Troy's eyes and sadly shook her head, tears now streaming gently down her face. How could she do this to Ryan? No matter what Ryan wrote in that letter, she just couldn't move on. She loved Ryan more than anything.

The plane reached the sky and she glanced out her window at the early March weather. Gabriella was now about six months pregnant. Troy had taken her to every appointment so far, but this month he wouldn't be there with her. Yesterday, she had talked with her doctor and transferred over to the New York General Hospital. Troy wouldn't be there to find out what her baby's gender was. He wouldn't be there for anymore of her Lamaze classes.

Gabriella's feelings for Troy had resurfaced and grown since she saw him in the park when she first moved to Albuquerque. And over the past three days, she found herself acting on them. The main reason she was fleeing back to New York was because she had kissed Troy last night and he responded. But that wasn't why she was scared. She was scared because she liked it. For the first time in four months, Gabriella felt like she could trust someone…like she could love someone.

Digging around in her carry-on, Gabriella pulled out the photo album from Troy. He had put it together for her at her four months mark. In it there were pictures of her with him, some of her with Ryan, and a few random clips of her sleeping or doing something.

A tear fell onto the page when Gabriella saw a picture of her swinging with Troy standing on the swing with her. She looked so happy in that picture. They looked like the perfect couple. Quickly, Gabriella flipped to a picture of her and Ryan. They looked happy too, but in the picture with Troy, Gabriella could literally see her eyes shining with joy. Looking at her and Ryan, she could see sparkles, but not as bright.

Gabriella shook her thought away. That couldn't be true. The picture must've been taken on a bad day. She loved Ryan. She loved to be with him. She and Troy weren't the perfect couple, she and Ryan were. As she was putting the album away, a crumbled note fell out. Curious, Gabriella opened it. It was the poem Ryan found on the Internet.

Gabriella read it to herself:

"_Do you see them? The perfect pair. Walking through the crowd, he holds her hand, keeping her close. She closes her eyes, allowing him to lead her to a table. They talk together, laugh together, whisper together. All their troubles, major and minor, seem to disappear. Reality is gone, long gone, for this man and woman. They live in a fantasy. He doesn't know he's going to leave her. She doesn't know she will cry herself to sleep every single night. They can't decide where life's going to take them. They live in the present. Not the past. Not the future. They simply don't care. Do you see them? The perfect pair? Neither do I._"

Gabriella blinked back the tears that were welling up in her eyes. This was why she didn't want to move on. She didn't mean about not being a perfect pair. She didn't want to lose someone she loved again.

When the plane landed that night, Gabriella caught a taxi and rode to her and Ryan's apartment. She was glad that she had decided to keep it. She unpacked all the bags immediately and put the baby's belongings in the guest room, now nursery.

It was now a few days later and Gabriella was walking around New York at 7:18pm. She subconsciously rubbed her protruding stomach and asked herself who she was. It was something she had been searching for her whole life and the only time she came close was when she found Ryan. She cracked a smile when she heard a baby giggle and looked behind her at a mother carrying her baby girl and whispering to her. Gabriella was excited for that to happen to her. She couldn't wait for her baby to come. And she couldn't wait to have a part of Ryan in the world with her.

Gabriella reached her apartment within a few hours and went straight into her room since it was 9:12. Settling into the bed, Gabriella wondered what Troy was doing. Gabriella asked herself why she would be thinking that when she was getting into bed. Especially when she was mad at him. With that, she fell into a deep sleep.

Gabriella slept peacefully for about an hour. Around ten o'clock, she woke up in a sweat. She had had a dream about finding who she was. She didn't understand. Why would she wonder who she was? She knew exactly who she was.

"Do you really?"

Gabriella jumped at the voice. "Who's there?" She looked around to see if she was hearing things. She apparently wasn't because Ryan was standing in the bedroom doorway.

Blinking her eyes wildly and shaking her head, Gabriella sunk back into the bed. "No, no, no," she mumbled. Ryan took a few steps toward the bed, making Gabriella back up even more. "No, no, no…" she mumbled again.

"Gabriella?" Ryan's voice was a bit louder than a whisper, but not quite loud enough to be heard clear. "Gabriella, I've been watching you."

Gabriella's eyes bulged out of the sockets as he walked closer and said this. She jumped out of the bed and spoke, "What are you talking about? Who are you? This is a really cruel joke!"

Ryan chuckled. "This isn't a joke, Gabriella. It's really me." He took a seat on the bed and patted the spot next to him, but Gabriella remained in her spot by the window. "You're still as stubborn as always, I see," he laughed.

Gabriella gaped at him. "I am not stubborn." She hesitantly moved closer.

Ryan nodded in debate. "Yes, you definitely are; about this and my letter." He paused to watch her casually come to the bed and sit a distance away from him. "I hope your stubbornness doesn't pass on to my baby." Gabriella looked up at him. Tears glistened in her brown eyes as she searched his green ones.

"Ryan? Is that really you?" He nodded and she scooted closer to him. "I've missed you so much, Ry. I can't live without you." She leaned into his chest and let him stroke her hair just like he used to.

"Ella, don't you realize what message I've been trying to get to you? I think I made it as clear as I could in that letter." Ryan took the time to turn her face towards his and he looked directly into her moistened eyes. "I want you to move on, Elle. I want our baby to be able to grow up with a father figure. Don't you want that too?"

Gabriella started to cry silently and she nodded to answer his question. "I do, Ryan, I do. But I'm afraid. I'm afraid I'll lose someone I love all over again. I can't go through that twice. I don't even know who I am anymore."

"I know you don't want to lose someone again. But you've gotta try. For me, Ella, try to love again. I want you to be with Troy. Haven't you noticed how happy he makes you? Haven't you noticed how he treats you?"

Gabriella sat up and wiped her eyes angrily. "You don't think I've noticed that?! It's the main reason why I ran, Ryan! He makes me feel so good. So happy. I haven't felt that way for a while now. I ran because I'm scared. I'm scared that I'm falling in love with him." She glanced over at Ryan, who had stayed quiet and listened to her. "How could I do that to you? How could I fall in love with someone else so shortly after your death? I feel so ashamed. I can't live like this anymore. It's tearing me apart."

"Hey," Ryan soothed. "Hey, look at me. You don't have to feel ashamed. I want this for you. I want you to find yourself again. I want you to sing." He stood from his spot and started out the door. "Oh, and before I forget," he turned around and Gabriella waited for what he was going to say, "Name our little boy Ryan Gabriel. Do that one last favor for me."

Gabriella smiled and nodded. She watched as Ryan stepped out the door. "Wait!" she yelled, running to him. She shyly looked up at him and smiled. "For old time's sake." Following that, she kissed him. "I'll always love you, Ryan."

"I'll always love you too, Gabriella." With that, he walked out of the door, and at the same time, out of her life.

Gabriella opened her eyes and looked at the clock. It was 10:02pm. Maybe she was dreaming. She reached a hand up and traced a finger over her lips. It might've been a dream, but she could definitely feel the kiss.

Standing up, Gabriella walked over to the mirror. No longer did she see a torn and confused girl, but she saw Gabriella Montez. She had finally found herself after all those years of searching. Softly, she began to sing.

_"I found myself today  
Oh, I found myself and ran away  
But something pulled me back  
A voice of reason, I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight_

_So I won't give up  
No, I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me_

_I've seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I won't be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment, to my dreams _

_So I won't give up  
No, I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me_

_It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself  
And you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart_

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me  
(Yeah yeah, oh oh)  
Someone's watching over me."_

That night, Gabriella Montez found herself. And she was with Troy Bolton in Albuquerque.

**Ok, the song was **Someone's Watching Over Me **by** Hilary Duff**. So, here's something you can put in your reviews: Do you think Gabriella will go back to Albuquerque into Troy's awaiting arms OR do you think she'll stay in New York for a bit and why? Just thought I'd give you readers an idea for reviewing. Spur of the moment. Don't forget that the first reviewer gets the sneek peek!!**


	13. Chapter 12

**UPDATE IS HERE!!! I think I might be able to hear some of you screaming, "Finally!" Just kidding. Well, some of you guessed right and some of you didn't. We really appreciated the reviews and the guesses. The contest winner (first reviewer) was **Boris Yeltsin**. Congrats to him. I would also like to recognize **x3xMUSiC-is-LiFEx3x **for giving such an enthusiastic review. It was nice to read such a review! Thank you! Enjoy! Luc wrote this one.**

**We still don't own HSM.**

Chapter 12

Gabriella stayed in New York for the rest of the week deciding she needed a few days to herself before she went back to face everyone again. She had called Troy from a pay phone and left him a message since she knew he would be out just to let him know she was ok and she would call him soon. It wasn't much but she knew it would assure him she was ok.

During the week she had done some shopping for the baby buying the odd cute outfit she saw that she knew Ryan would've liked for the baby and a few little other bits and pieces.

On the eve of the morning before she was flying home, Gabriella went to a small place that she and Ryan used to go to all the time and said one final goodbye to him knowing that he was happy for her and she was finally ready to move on albeit with Troy or on her own with her baby.

Gabriella was now sat in a taxi on her way back to Troy's. She hadn't called him to tell him she was coming as she wanted to surprise him. She didn't know how he would react exactly but hoped he would be able to forgive her for up and leaving like that and hopefully they would be able to start getting their life back on track; hopefully figure out their relationship once and for all now Gabriella had realized her feelings.

"We're here." The taxi driver announced breaking Gabriella of her thoughts. She got out and grabbed her bags and suitcase before paying the fare as the driver drove off. Smiling, she took a deep breath as she made her way up to Troy's house. Knocking on the door, she heard shuffles coming from behind the door. She knew it was late and Troy probably wasn't expecting anyone being 10pm but knew he would still be awake. She watched as the door opened and Troy's shocked face came to view.

"Hey Troy." She smiled.

"Gabriella?" Troy breathed as she smiled at him.

"Can I come in?" She asked as he nodded still slightly in shock, moving out the way for her but quickly moved forward when she went to lift her bags.

"I'll get them. You shouldn't be doing that in your condition." Gabriella gratefully accepted Troy's offer as she walked into the house and left him to get her bags.

"Thanks." Gabriella watched Troy close the door behind him and lead her into the living room, moving some of the trash he had lying around.

"Sorry about the mess. I have kind of had a few things on my mind lately." Gabriella knew that it was her that Troy had obviously been worrying about.

"Don't worry." Things went quiet between them as Gabriella took a seat next to Troy. "I'm sorry for running off like that." Gabriella placed her hand over the top of Troy's that had been resting on his leg. Troy held her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm sorry too for what happened. I didn't mean to scare you off. I should have known that you weren't ready to move on and I probably messed up our friendship by keeping that kiss going and -" Gabriella cut him off with her lips on his, shocking Troy slightly.

"You were rambling. Besides it was me who kissed you first." Gabriella said a few minutes later after breaking the kiss.

"Gabriella, what was that?" Troy asked not knowing how to take that kiss.

"I think I am finally ready to move on. I guess you can say I had an epiphany while in New York. I know Ryan doesn't want me to be sulking around; miserable about life, he wants me to live my life, move on and allow myself to feel again. But I realized the only person I can see myself moving on with is you." Gabriella admitted. "I found myself Troy and in doing so I found myself in you. Everything always seems to lead back to you." Troy held her close as she breathed in his smell.

"Are you sure you are ready to consider moving on? I mean it's understandable if you aren't what with being pregnant and all but I just don't want to have made you feel pressured into do this." Gabriella nodded.

"I just think we should start off at a slow pace before getting too serious and too involved. There are still so many things that need to be done first." Gabriella answered as they sat together in the living room both slightly feeling weird. "So …"

"I missed you while you were gone." Troy admitted wrapping his arms around her, his hand grazing her growing bump.

"I missed you too. It's scary when I think of how much I thought about you while I was away and how being away from you for just a few days made me need you even more. Every time I felt the baby move or found something I just wanted to call you because it just felt normal now." Troy kissed the top of her head as he rubbed his hand over her stomach, Gabriella feeling goose bumps appear as he slipped his hand under her shirt so his hand was on her skin.

"Have you spoken to any of the others?" Gabriella shook her head.

"I needed to do some things on my own and I didn't want to make them worry about me, especially Sharpay since we both know she hates that idea of me being alone with Ryan not being here." Troy watched as she mentioned Ryan and actually seemed ok with if for the first time since he had met up with her again. Normally she would get somewhat emotional at the slightest mention of him. Gabriella giggled seeing his confused face. "I'm fine. I know Ryan is happy for me, for us now and he has made me realize that I have to keep living and being happy and to achieve that I have to listen to myself more." Gabriella added.

"You know I don't think I have ever met anyone as amazing as you. I mean here you are, pregnant, lost someone who was important to you and yet you can still smile and show that you can get back up no matter what life throws your way. I love that about you." Troy's eyes widened as it dawned on him what he said. "Sorry."

"Don't be. It's ok. I know what you mean. Things may still take a while but like I said I'm ready to start moving on with you." She assured him squeezing his hand. "Troy, just for a little while anyway, can we keep things just between us until I have my feelings a little more straightened and figure out what exactly will happen."

"We can keep it quiet as long as you like."

"Thanks. So I think I'm going to go to bed now because I'm so exhausted now, ok?" Troy nodded.

"Everything is still set up for you." Gabriella leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Night Troy."

"Night Gabriella."

That night Gabriella fell asleep happy knowing she was home again and her life was starting to look up now. And with Troy by her side; she felt like she could face whatever comes her way.

**YAY! She finally went with her heart. How many of you are happy about Troyella? I believe that would be all of you. Am I correct? The next chapter is all ready so the more reviews, the faster the update. The update will still be at least two days from now because the first reviewer still gets a sneek peek. I think that's it so we'll see you next time!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey! First off, I'd like to apologize for the ending in advance. Why, you may ask? I'm not gonna tell. You're going to have to read for yourself... Anyway, the first reviewer! **Marebear11**! Yay Mare! She's my new friend too. So I would like to dedicate this chapter to her and my other friends on FF. Luc and I were very happy with the reviews that did come. They were sweet. **

**Don't own. Moving on to the chapter, please...**

Chapter 13

"Troy."

Troy Bolton moaned grumpily as he stuck his face deep into his pillow.

"Troy, wake up," the voice spoke again. This time the person shook his shoulder to help wake him up.

Troy Bolton moaned grumpily as he stuck his face deeper into his pillow.

"Troy Anthony Bolton, wake up _this instant_!" the voice sternly stated.

Troy Bolton shot up, his eyes now wide open. If there was anything he was scared of, it was an angry eight-months pregnant Gabriella Montez. "Yes?" he asked sweetly. "What would you like…" he quickly glanced at the clock and he finished groaning, "…at three o'clock in the morning?"

Gabriella smiled and said, "My little boy would like some watermelon." A few days after Gabriella had moved back to Albuquerque, she and Troy went to her doctor's appointment to find out the gender. Gabriella was a little surprised when they had been told it was a boy. It was just what Ryan had told her.

"But, Gabs, watermelon is so hard to find in May! Especially at three in the morning," Troy complained. This got him a stern glare and Gabriella growled in a dangerously low voice, "I said I wanted watermelon. _Now_."

"Right, of course, I'll get it immediately." Troy scrambled out of the bed and threw on a pair of pants and sweatshirt over his boxers and t-shirt that he slept in. Gabriella smirked triumphantly as she watched her boyfriend of two months scamper out of the room. Seconds later, the front door was slammed shut and the car motor started up.

"Where do I find watermelon at three o'clock?" Troy muttered as he drove. He continued, "Better yet, where do I find an _open store _at three o'clock?" Fifteen minutes and four closed signs later, Troy came across a place he hadn't been to in weeks.

Getting out of the parked car, Troy made his way to the door. He reached under the left flower pot and grabbed the key. After pushing the key in the lock and turning it to the left, he twisted the door knob and walked into the house, shutting the door behind him.

Lucille Bolton flashed her eyes open at the sound of the front door closing. She quickly looked beside her to find her husband still fast asleep. _He always was a deep sleeper_, Lucille thought. She turned fully toward him when she heard the person now rooting through the refrigerator. "Jack," she spoke.

Jack Bolton moaned grumpily as he stuck his face deep into his pillow.

Lucille sighed and shook him gently on his shoulder. "Jack, wake up."

Jack Bolton moaned grumpily as he stuck his face deeper into his pillow.

Lucille groaned, sternly saying, "Jack Emerson Bolton, wake up _this instant_!"

Jack Bolton shot up in bed, coming face to face with his frustrated wife. "Um," he rubbed the back of his neck, "hi honey. What can I do for you…" he glanced at the clock and yawned, "…at 3:17 in the morning?" At that moment, Jack heard something crash and someone silently curse. "Oh." He took the covers off of him before getting out of bed and moving towards the bedroom door. Jack yawned once more before quietly opening the door and walking out of the room. Once the door shut behind him, Lucille curled back up and went to sleep.

"Damn it!" Troy cursed when a pickle jar landed straight on his foot. He picked the pickle jar up off the ground and placed it back in the refrigerator. He was about to continue his search for watermelon when he heard his father sigh in relief and say, "Oh, son, it's only you. You had m…uh, your mother scared. What are you doing here at three in the morning? Why are you even up?"

Troy followed his father to the dining room table and sat down. "Gabriella wanted some watermelon. I can't find any open stores and I just happened to come by here. I remembered mom saying something about having extra watermelon from your trip when she called Sunday. I figured it might still be here." As he said the last sentence, he shrugged.

Jack took a good look at his only child as he listened to the situation. He hadn't seen his son since the end of April. He and Lucille had gone on a cruise for their anniversary, a gift from Troy and Gabriella. "Well, I think we still have it. If we do it's in the bottom draw-"

"Jack, who's out there?" Father and son looked to the master bedroom as the door slowly creaked open and Lucille poked her head out.

"It's just me, Mom," Troy answered. Lucille stepped out of the room she was currently in and whispered, "Troy?" The boy in question nodded and stood as his mother rushed towards him. "My boy! I missed you so much, pumpkin." Troy squirmed a bit when his mother began to plant kisses all over his face.

"I missed you too mom, but stop with the kisses; it hasn't been _that_ long."

"Fine, fine," Lucille said before kissing his forehead once more. "Sorry." The family of three moved into the living room, Jack having turned the lights on. "What are you doing here, Troy?" the aging mother asked curiously.

"Actually," Troy stated, "I was just telling Dad. I need watermelon for Gabriella. She's having one of her cravings." At that precise moment, Troy's cell phone started playing Hold My Hand by New Found Glory. Troy's cheeks swiftly turned red. "Um, that's her. She picked out that ring tone." He answered the phone to hear Gabriella crying.

**And that would be the ending I'm apologizing about. So Luc and I would like to bargain with you, wouldn't we? I think that's a yes. So how about everyone reading this reviews and we'll update, let's say in two to three days max. That's only if we get a ton of reviews. We already have the next chapter ready to go, but we could _always _wait til the chapter after that is finished like we always do. THANKS FOR READING! We hope to see a review from you.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait, but Luc and I have been taking it easy.I don't remember who won the contest or if we sent the sneak peek out, so sorry about that. We want to thank you for reading and reviewing. Just to let you know, this will be the last update until Luc is back on FF. I hope you all will keep her in your thoughts/prayers. Please review and let us know what you think!**

**We still don't own it.**

Previously:

_He answered the phone to hear Gabriella crying. _

Chapter 14

"Gabriella? What's wrong?" Troy asked worried as he heard her sobs. 

"Where are you?" Gabriella sniffled as Troy looked at his parents worried.

"I'm at my parent's house, why?"Gabriella let out another loud sob making Troy worry even more.

"I was right. You hate me, you've left me and now I'm going to be a single mom with no friends and no one to be a father to my baby. I don't have my watermelon either which I really want now! I hate you Troy Bolton!" Troy tried to control his laugher knowing there was one word for this; hormones. 

"Gabriella, babe, I don't hate you and I'm not going to leave you. I'm just getting you that watermelon and I'll be home very soon." Troy tried to comfort her.

"You don't hate me?" He heard Gabriella whimper.

"No I don't hate you; I love and care about you more than anything and the same with your son. He won't be deprived of a dad either because he will always have Ryan even though he isn't here... and me." Troy apprehensively told her, his parents smiling as they listened to their son try and comfort the woman he loves so dearly. 

"No not my son, our son." Troy smiled hearing her words.

"I'll be home soon Gab." Gabriella hung up as Troy turned back to his parents. "Sorry about that."

"Hormones?"Lucille asked and Troy nodded. 

"Hormones." Troy confirmed. "They are seriously getting worse the further she gets in this pregnancy. I can't wait for that little one to get out of there now so I won't have to deal with anymore mad early morning cravings dashes." Jack chuckled remembering having to go through the same thing.

"Trust me that little one will be all worth it. Now you better get back to Gabriella before she starts worrying anymore." Lucille told her son. Troy thanked his parents before getting in his car and driving home.

Gabriella was up in the bedroom waiting anxiously for Troy to return. She hoped he would be here soon because she really missed him and needed him to hold her. 

"Gab, you awake?" Gabriella turned and quickly jumped out of bed, well as quick as she could with her eight month pregnancy stomach. 

"I missed you." Gabriella threw her arms around him as Troy held her close while trying to keep the watermelon balanced on the plate in his other hand. 

"I'm back now so how about we climb back in bed and you eat your watermelon?" Troy suggested and Gabriella nodded. 

After settling down in bed again, Gabriella took the plate from Troy.

"Thank you. But you know I kind of lost my craving for watermelon now." Troy looked at her wide eyed. 

"You mean I had to drive around all over to look for a watermelon and now you don't want it!" Troy exclaimed in shock as Gabriella giggled.

"Kidding." Troy frowned as Gabriella laughed at his face.

"You're mean. It's a good job I love you and this little one because there is no one else I would get up at this time of morning for." Gabriella placed a kiss on his lips as he settled down next to her while she carried on eating her watermelon happily.

-

-

A week later and Gabriella found herself back in a church as today was Sharpay and Zeke's wedding. That morning Troy had found Gabriella in the bathroom crying and she confessed she didn't know if she could go through with being a bridesmaid and watching Sharpay and Zeke get married as the last time she was at a wedding was her own to Ryan and she didn't need to say anymore as Troy knew what happened. It had taken him a whole hour to calm her down, the fact she was pregnant making her even more emotional, and assure her he would be there for her today as would everyone else and that she needed to do this for Ryan as she and Ryan Junior (who was thankfully still safe and sound in her stomach) were the only people who could represent Ryan fully. With that said, Gabriella finally realised she was probably being stupid and assured Troy she would be fine.

"Gabi?" Gabriella was pulled out of her thoughts as she turned to find a very nervous Sharpay looking at her. 

"Shar, what's wrong?" Gabriella stood from her position on the bench in the church garden and walked towards one of her best friends.

"I miss him." Gabriella knew who Sharpay was on about; Ryan. "I wish he could see me today." 

"He can. He's up there watching you and smiling because he is so proud of you and he is here whether you know it or not; he's here in not only our hearts but in here too." Gabriella took Sharpay's hand and placed it over her large stomach. Sharpay rubbed it as they both felt the little boy inside, kick. 

"Thanks." Sharpay hugged her as Mr. Evans appeared and both girls nodded knowing it was time. 

"I'll see you in there. You look amazing by the way." Gabriella whispered as she walked off and went to get in position next to Troy. 

"Everything ok?" Troy asked. 

"Everything's fine." Gabriella assured him, Troy kissing her hand affectionately before looping it through his arm as the ceremony started.

After the ceremony, everyone made their way to the reception. Troy had told Gabriella that all she had to do was let him know when she was ready to go because they knew the reception would go on late and Gabriella was already pretty exhausted from the day so far. 

"I can't believe I'm married!" Sharpay squealed in delight as she danced with her friends while her husband talked to some of the guests. 

"I know who'd have thought Zeke would put up with you this long." Kelsi started.

"And want to deal with you forever." Taylor finished as the girls laughed and Sharpay glared at them. 

"Zeke is lucky to have me." The three girls exchanged glances but didn't say anything. Gabriella placed her one hand on her stomach as she felt the baby kick again while the other went to her sore lower back.

"I think I'm going to sit down for a bit." The other three girls looked at her worried. "I'm fine; just tired." Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi nodded before Gabriella left to go sit in a quiet corner on her own. 

"Should I worry?" Gabriella rolled her eyes as Troy approached her moments after she sat down. 

"No but you can disappear again because I'm tired and just want some peace and quiet." Gabriella snapped. Troy noticed the harshness in her voice but paid no attention to it. 

"I think mommy is getting mad, don't you?" Troy asked, bending down and talking to Gabriella's stomach. Gabriella was starting to blush when she saw some people putting at the two.

"Troy, get up and stop it." She whispered as he ignored her.

"Yep she is getting snappy. Now what should we do to calm her down because she needs to relax?" Troy grinned up at Gabriella to see her frowning. Troy pressed his ear to her tummy listening. "Hmm good idea." Troy sat back up.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked uncertain seeing the look on his face.

"Trust me. Now turn around slightly." Troy instructed as Gabriella gave him a warning look before turning slightly on the chair. Troy slowly moved his hands to the lower half of her back and rubbed it with his hands, moving them in a circular motion as he slipped one around to her front and rubbed her tummy too. "That good?" Troy asked.

"Mmm hmm." Troy placed a gentle kiss to her shoulder and kept it up a few minutes before she turned to him.

"Thank you." She kissed his cheek as he nodded. 

"You're welcome." Troy, whose hand was still on Gabriella stomach, felt the baby kick. "I'll talk to you more again tonight." He kissed her stomach to before wrapping his arms around her and let her relax against him as they carried on watching all their friends celebrate the marriage of two of their best friends. One thing that crossed both Troy and Gabriella's mind was that before they knew it, most likely the next time there would be anything to celebrate was probably going to be the birth of the little boy in Gabriella that would mean the world to both of them. And neither of them could wait. 

**Okay, show of hands. Who was surprised? Okay, so in your reviews, we'd like to know any ideas you might have. Who knows, maybe your's will be picked? Don't forget that this story will be on Hiatus! You're lucky this chapter wasn't a cliffhanger, too. Also, if anybody wants us to skip ahead at any time, make sure to put it in a review or PM to either one of us. Well, I don't think I'm missing anything. If I am, let me know! Until later!**

**Luc and Little A ;D **


	16. Chapter 15

**He-llo readers! How are you all doing this fine night (or morning or afternoon)? I'm doing pretty dandy myself. I've been getting ready to take my driver's test to get my permit. Watch out road! Crazy teen coming your way! **

**_Anyway_, I'm so sorry for not posting right when Luc came back. I have been so busy, and distracted, that I haven't even thought of it. Well, I have thought of it occasionally, but that's not the point. Your chapter is finally here!! I won't make you wait any longer to wait...just until the end.**

**Don't own. Continue with your reading please! See you at the bottom!**

Chapter 15

After cutting the cake and more dancing, Gabriella told Troy she was ready to get going. As they headed towards the exit, Sharpay made her way up to the stage. She quickly reached for the microphone when she saw her friends leaving.

"Hey, everyone. Before I say anything else, I'd like to tell Troy and Gabriella to stop moving and stay for a bit longer." She watched as the couple stopped in their tracks and faced her. "Thank you. Now, I would like to sing a song for someone very dear to me. I know he would've liked to be here, but he's gone." A few tears trailed down her face. Gabriella's eyes clouded with tears once she realized who she was talking about. The soft music started up and Sharpay began to sing:

"_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating mind  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I tried so hard to tell myself that your gone,  
But though you're still with me, I've been all alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me, me"

The crowd burst into applause and Gabriella made her way to Sharpay. Both girls had tears running down their cheeks. "I miss him so much, Gabriella." Sharpay let out a sob. Gabriella realized there was nothing she could do or say to comfort Sharpay but holding her as she cried.

Zeke looked over from speaking to his parents to find Gabriella trying to comfort his wife. He excused himself from the conversation and briskly walked over to the ladies. He tapped Gabriella gently on the shoulder and she smiled, softly passed Sharpay to her new husband. Gabriella walked away hearing Zeke whisper, "I'm right here, Shar."

Spotting Troy, the pregnant brunette made her way toward him. "You ready to go, Brie?" he asked in a soft tone. Gabriella guessed it was because she was still crying. Finding she couldn't speak, she nodded her head slowly. Troy placed his left hand on her lower back and led her out the door.

"Troy!" Gabriella gasped when he placed his cold hand on her stomach that night. "I'm guessing she doesn't like the cold, Ryan," Troy whispered to her belly before placing his other cold hand on it. Seconds after doing this, Gabriella smacked his shoulder. "That's freezing!"

Troy chose to ignore his girlfriend and carried on with his routine of speaking with the baby. "I can't believe you're going to be here in less than a month! I'm going to have to hurry up with the nursery." He lifted his head up and looked at Gabriella to find her staring at him with shining eyes, a slight grin, and her right eyebrow rose. He put his head back down and asked, "What color would you like in your room, Ry-Ry?" Gabriella rolled her eyes at his nickname and when he put his ear to her stomach.

Troy had a certain concentrated look on his face as he "listened" to the unborn baby's answer. He made noises of agreement most of the time, with an occasional disagreement. After five minutes or so, he kissed her skin before whispering goodnight to Ryan Jr. and sitting back up.

Gabriella watched her boyfriend for a few seconds until he faced her. "So what'd he say?" she asked, giggling a little. "He gave me a brief description of how he would like his room." Gabriella motioned for him to continue. "He wants light blue walls with little duckies on them…"

"In honor of his Daddy," Gabriella interrupted. Troy nodded and continued, "He wants white furniture and a rocker in the room for when I rock him to sleep and you sneak in during the middle of the night. And don't forget duck bedding and stuffed animals." Gabriella laughed and said, "That sounds like a great room; very…duck-ish." She noticed he was still looking at her, his blue eyes filled with determination.

"What is it, Troy?" Gabriella asked, worried about him. Troy didn't answer, but kissed her slowly, gently. Gabriella giggled when he released her lips. "What was that about?" She could see him gulp. He sighed before getting off the bed and walking over to her side. "Ry-Ry told me something else." Gabriella knit her eyebrows together in confusion. "What would that be?"

He bent down and held up a velvet box. Opening it, he asked, "Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?"

**Hello again! I told you I'd see you here! So, who gasped, cryed, squealed, screamed, laughed, ect.? Who had a straight face throughout the entire chapter? Ha! I don't believe that for a second! Review, review, review! Luc and I appreciate those special, special words of endearment (? I don't know what I'm talking about either, don't worry) and would love it if you could push the whatever-color-you-want-to-call-it button and enlighten us. Please brighten our day (or night :P)!! **

**That's really all I can think of. Oh, and THANK YOU FOR READING!! I'll post the next chapter soon only because I don't want to leave you all with this kind of torture for a week or two or three, depending on when my schedule (and Luc, if this occurs for her) lightens up. Ta-ta for now!! Gotta get to bed! **

**See you in later...maybe I'll update on my brother's birthday Saturday (he's going to be a teenager! X( Help! jk) **


	17. Chapter 16

**Well, I don't really have anything to say. Except two things. One, I think Luc did a fantastic job at this chapter. And two, enjoy the chapter!**

**Still don't own. But I did just get a Ryan bubble gum pack. I know, sweet stuff...**

Chapter 16

Gabriella stayed in the same position still too in shock to move. Was Troy really asking her to marry him? Did she want to marry him? Her mind suddenly filled with millions of questions as it sunk it Troy was proposing. Did she really feel ready to move on from Ryan for good and settle down with Troy? Yeah Troy was a good guy and if she had to be with anyone else, Troy was the best person. But what would happen when the baby was here? What would happen when he grew up; would he hate her for forgetting Ryan and moving on so quick after his death? But then again it had been over six months now since his death and Ryan had told her he wanted her to move on. But what if she lost Troy like she lost Ryan; would she be able to cope?

Troy knew after Gabriella hadn't said anything after about five minutes he had made a huge mistake.

"I'm sorry Gabi, I shouldn't have done that. Just forget I ever asked. Gosh I'm such an id-" Gabriella shut Troy up by placing her lips over his and kissed him before pulling back.

"If you shut up a few minutes I would give you my answer." Troy looked at her waiting for her to answer. "Yes I'll marry you!" Troy's eyes widened in surprise and happiness; taking a few seconds for it to sink in fully that she had said yes to him. Troy took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her left ring finger; Gabriella taking her engagement ring from Ryan off first and swapping it to her right ring finger, not being able to take it off for good yet. Troy kissed Gabriella after he slipped the ring onto her finger and held her close to him, well as close as he could.

"Are you happy?" Troy asked as he rubbed his hand over Gabriella's bulging stomach.

"Yeah, I really am." Gabriella assured him. "Troy, can I say something?" Troy nodded as Gabriella took a deep breath before speaking. "Can we wait a little while before we think about the wedding? It's just with everything that has happened and with Ryan Junior on the way; I don't want to rush things." Troy smiled as Gabriella turned away from him shyly.

"We can take thinks as slow as you want because I'm happy just to have you with me." Gabriella snuggled closer to Troy as the two lay there just thinking about their future.

-

-

It was June 20th and right now Gabriella sat on the sofa, the TV in the room on but she wasn't really paying attention to it. She was sweating as the heat outside was too hot for her to cope and it didn't help that she was a week overdue. It had been three months since Troy proposed and as they would have guessed, everyone had been thrilled to hear that the two were going to settle down as a family; a perfect little family.

"Troy I need some more water now!" Gabriella yelled; too hot and achy to even move a muscle. Troy walked down the stairs in only a pair of shorts, his hair still wet from the shower he had just taken. Troy forced a smile on his face as he tried to be patient with Gabriella but not really feeling like it as he had been up most of the night cooking her things she wanted to eat and making her drinks which then in turn kept her up needing the bathroom which resulted in Troy not getting any sleep.

"_Just breathe Troy, you're not the one carrying another human being in you, and just think soon these hormones and wild habits will stop."_ Troy told himself. "Do you need something?" Troy asked walking around next to her.

"I need more water and I need some strawberries with chocolate sauce and mints. Oh and don't forget the ice." Gabriella angrily told him as Troy bit his lip holding back before he could say anything he would regret.

"_Remember it's just hormones." _Troy told himself as he gave her another forced smile and walked into the kitchen to retrieve her things.

Gabriella watched Troy walk into the kitchen and immediately felt bad for the way she had been acting towards him lately. She didn't mean to keep snapping but she was just so fed up and ready for Ryan Junior to be born so she could actually get some sleep and feel comfortable when trying to relax again. Just as she heard the cupboard close in the kitchen where Troy was still, Gabriella felt a sharp pain shoot through her stomach. She groaned as another one hit again and felt something wet between her legs. Looking down, Gabriella's eyes widened.

"Troy!" Gabriella yelled. Troy came hurrying into the room hearing her yell.

"What? What is it? What happened?" Troy asked panicking.

"It's time. My water broke and my contractions have started." Gabriella told him as she breathed through the next one.

"Ok, you stay there and I'm going to grab a shirt and the bag." Gabriella nodded as Troy kissed her lips quickly before running off. Even though both Troy and Gabriella were nervous, neither one could wait to finally meet Ryan Junior and make their lives a whole lot better.

-

-

It had been six hours since Gabriella had been brought it and she was finally ready to deliver. Never once throughout the six hours did Troy leave her side apart from when he went to meet the others so they could see Gabriella and wish her luck and only when he was asked to go scrub up so he could come down to the delivery room. Gabriella knew if it wasn't for Troy, she wouldn't be able to get through this on her own and Gabriella was thankful that she had him in her life and he wouldn't leave her no matter what.

"Ok, Miss Montez on three, I want you to start pushing." Gabriella nodded as Troy moved next to her and placed his hand out for her to take. "One, two, three." The midwife nodded as Gabriella gripped onto Troy's hand and pushed hard. "Ok and relax. Now I want you to do the same and push harder." Gabriella repeated the instructions given for a good ten minutes when finally after one last push, she felt the baby slip from her. Gabriella fell back against the pillows as the doctors helped the baby out fully and Troy was asked if he wanted to cut the cord. Gabriella nodded at him when he looked at her for permission. The baby was wrapped in a blue blanket and placed on Gabriella's chest as she wrapped her arms securely around her baby.

"You did it, Gabriella. You have a son." Troy whispered kissing her forehead as she watched her son open his little eyes revealing the same colour as his father's, green. Gabriella kissed his forehead as she looked at Troy and then back at her son proudly knowing after everything she had done, she had done it. Her baby was finally here and no matter what she had had to go through pain wise with losing Ryan and the gap that had been left in her heart; it had all been worth it and that little boy in her arms made her heart complete once again, filling the gap left by Ryan that she never realised could be filled once more with so much love. She was truly happy.

**And little Ryan is finally here with us!! Now, do you think we should add just a hint of drama, or should we keep everything nice and sweet for a little while? Let us know in your reviews and tell us what you thought of the chapter, too! We want to thank you so much for reading and reviewing so far. And don't worry, we're not done with the story yet, we just want to make it clear how much we love and appreciate the reviews you send to us. **

**The next chapter won't be up for a while because of my school musical and everything. So once my schedule clears up, I'll write the chapter and update. Bye bye!!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Oh my gosh!!! It's been forever and I am soooooooooo sorry! This year has been very hard for me to get into; as they say, junior year is the hardest. So I've been staying up until 12 in the morning, and occasionally 1, finishing up my homework. I really hope you guys (uh, I guess it would be girls...) can forgive me. And Luc has had health problems and a load of work as well. We decided to take a break until she felt better, which was a few weeks ago. But now we have the chapter up and it was 7 and a half pages long. We hope you enjoy!**

**Sorry that you'll probably have to go back a chapter or two to figure out where we are in the story. Oh, and...Welcome aboard to all of our newcomers!! We love you already.**

**We do not own HSM....just Ryan Jr. and the plot.**

Chapter 17

Gabriella rushed around the second floor of her and Troy's house as she struggled to locate everything she needed. Troy was on the main floor sitting on the couch in the living room. Little Ryan was situated on his lap. Being five months old, Ryan opened his eyes regularly and laughed every once in a while. Just the week before, the infant had taught himself how to scoot across the floor on his belly. Things were going great for the family of three. As promised in the first few months of Gabriella being with him, Troy treated Ryan as his own son. He played with him, bathed him, and even changed a diaper or two.

Hearing something fall to the floor up above him, Troy scooped Ryan up and raced up the stairway. Listening carefully with Ryan gurgling to himself, Troy followed the soft mumbles of his fiancée. Standing in the doorway of the nursery, he watched in amusement as Gabriella tried, and failed, to put the duck stroller together. Shaking his head, Troy gently set Ryan down in the playpen and whispered, "Watch how it's done, Ry-Ry."

Troy crept up to Gabriella and leaned down to her ear. "You need some help?" he asked. Gabriella gasped and whipped around, smacking Troy in the process. "Ouch!" he cried out in pain, "What was that for?" From the pen, Ryan giggled.

"That was for scaring the cr…mercy out of me!" Gabriella scowled at Troy and wandered over to the playpen to pick up Ryan. "And yes," she continued, "I do need some help. So you put that together and I'll go make some snacks." She started for the door, but Troy stopped her.

"Why are you taking him?" he questioned.

"I'm taking him with me so he won't get into any trouble," Gabriella answered, pointing to the stroller, "and so you won't get distracted from your assignment; we're going to need a stroller if we are going to go on our first walk through the park. And don't forget to grab him a jacket when you come down." She paused, thinking to herself. "Forget about the jacket," she decided, "I'll get one while I'm here." After grabbing a blue jacket with yellow stripes going across the middle, Gabriella went downstairs to the kitchen with her son.

Troy shook his head and stuck his tongue out at Gabriella's retreating figure, not that it would do much good. He sighed, looking at the heap of stroller parts waiting to be put together. He bent down and picked a piece up, but paused when he saw a piece of paper sticking out from under the dresser.

"What's that?" Troy thought to himself out loud. He wandered over and squatted down low, the stroller part still gripped in his strong hand. He noticed a jar smashed on the ground and figured that was what had fallen. After scooping the broken pieces into the trash bin, he continued to stare at the aging piece of paper.

To keep him from peeking, Troy looked around the nursery. Its theme was ducks, Ryan Evans favorite. Gabriella had felt it necessary to get little Ryan into ducks to give him a little bit more of his biological father. The crib was white and had blue sheets with tiny yellow ducks printed all over. There was a matching white dresser and a changing table. The walls around him were a light yellow on the upper half and a light blue on the lower half. Between the two colors were painted ducks.

Troy chuckled; he remembered the day he and Gabriella took the time to paint the room. It was a few months before her due date and she had been in a terrible mood, although that was just according to Troy since she had been teasing him every chance she got…

Flashback

"_Gabriella," Troy whined, "why are you making fun of my shirt? My mom picked this out for me!" He looked down at the shirt he was wearing with confusion on why it was so amusing to Gabriella. It was a blue short-sleeved shirt with pink hearts around the purple words "Mommy's Boy" and a little boy next to a mom underneath._

"_I'm making fun of it because it's so goofy! Now, go get me a pickle and some strawberry yogurt, Mama's boy," Gabriella ordered, barely containing her laughter. Troy sighed and told himself not to get upset, it was only the hormones talking. "And Troy?" his girlfriend called out. He turned around with a smile plastered to his face. "Don't forget we're going to paint the nursery this afternoon," she reminded him, lifting up a container of paint. "And I suggest you not wear that shirt," she continued, "because you'll ruin it and that wouldn't make Mommy too happy, would it?" She giggled and Troy turned around and sped to the kitchen, grabbing the phone on the way._

_Hitting speed dial number three, he listened to the rings as he dug through the cupboards trying to find pickles. On the forth and final ring before it goes to the answering machine, Lucille picked up just in time._

"_Hello, Bolton residence. This is Lucille speaking."_

"_Hi," Troy said, rooting through jars of food, "I need to vent to someone. There isn't much though."_

"_Troy, honey, is that you?" _

_He groaned as he had pinched his finger, but soon replied, "Yeah, it's me, Mom. Listen, I don't know what's wrong with Gabri-"_

"_Oh my! Is everything okay? What happened?" Lucille panicked, thinking the worst._

"_Yes, Mom, everything's fine. No one's hurt or anything. I mean hormone-wise. Gabi's making fun of me. She's been calling me names and teasing me all day! She thinks it's funny." Troy pulled out a jar of Vlasic pickles and brought them over to the counter._

"_Sweetie," his mother soothed, "don't get so worked up about it. Gabriella's feeling vulnerable right now and if she finds stuff about you that's weird or dorky, then she's going to bring it up. She wants to feel less…different, if you know what I'm talking about." Troy made a noise agreeing with her as he made his way to the refrigerator._

"_Troy!" Gabriella yelled from the living room, "Are you getting my pickle and yogurt?" _

_Troy let out a frustrated breath and brought the phone away from his mouth to answer, "Yes, I'm getting it right now!" He opened the door to the refrigerator and said to his mom, "Mom, she made fun of the shirt you bought for me. I love this shirt."_

_Lucille chuckled, "I'm sure you do, son, but I can't blame her for that. It is an open opportunity because of the colors, and what grown man calls his mother 'mommy'?"_

"_A weird one," Troy sighed defeated, while grabbing the strawberry yogurt from the top shelf. _

"_Exactly."_

"_Listen, Mom, I've got to get Gabriella her snack, but I'll talk to you later."_

"_Alright. Be sure to take care of her, son. She needs it right now," Lucille noted._

"_I will, Mom. Thanks for the talk. I love you," Troy said. He set the yogurt next to the pickles and got a spoon. _

_As Troy pulled a pickle from the jar and put the rest in the fridge, his mom replied, "It was no problem, Troy. I love you, too."_

_Troy hung up the phone and brought the food to Gabriella._

"_I was thinking blue on top and yellow below," Gabriella mentioned as she munched on the yogurt-covered pickle. They were standing in the middle of the nursery, newspaper spread all along the floor under them. She dipped the pickle into the yogurt again (the spoon Troy brought out was of no use to her) and pointed it towards the duck stencils. "And then we could stencil ducks along the middle," she added, sticking the pickle into her mouth._

_Troy stared at her, wondering how she could eat such a thing. "How about," he drew out, "you put that pickle down, I get that spoon from the living room, and you sit down? And what about painting yellow on top with blue on bottom? Then it would be like the sunlight with ducks swimming on top of water."_

_Gabriella chewed and swallowed, pointing the half-eaten pickle in Troy's face. "Hmm…I know. How about we use your painting suggestion, I sit down, and you go get me another pickle?" She stared into his eyes before saying, "Well? Go!" shooing him out the door._

_After getting Gabriella two more pickles, Troy opened the paint cans and cautiously poured them into separate pans. He slid the blue paint over to Gabriella and handed her a brush and a roller. "Here, you paint the bottom half, I'll paint the top." Gabriella nodded and waited for him to turn back to his yellow paint before she dipped her brush into the blue. _

"_Hey, Troy?" she asked. He turned around to see what she needed when paint came flying toward him, getting all over his old gray Wildcats shirt and part of his face. "It's a good thing you changed your shirt," she smiled innocently._

_End Flashback_

Curiosity getting the best of him, Troy bent down and lifted the paper from the ground. Smoothing it out in his hand, he read the first few lines aloud, "Do you see them? The perfect pair. Walking through the crowd, he holds her hand, keeping her close…" He stopped and his eyes widened, spotting a note written at the bottom. "'Gabriella, there is no such thing as the perfect pair. This passage reminds me of us. I'm sorry, Gabriella, but I'm leaving you. Forever. I'm dying. I realize the car wreck ruined our wedding and future together. I don't want you to forget me. But I want you to move on. Don't cry yourself to sleep every night. I want to be buried in Albuquerque. Mom will tell Sharpay to pick you up at the airport. I love you, Ryan S. Evans.'" Troy jerked his head to the doorway, hearing a sniffle. Gabriella stood there holding Ryan tightly in her arms.

Troy rushed over and lifted Ryan from her grip, setting him in the pen. He turned back to his crying fiancée and wrapped her in his arms. He smoothed his hand over her hair repeatedly and whispered comforting words in her ear. He hadn't realized she was behind him when he read that. Even after all this time, Gabriella was still sensitive when Ryan Sr. was mentioned, and nobody blamed her.

After another half an hour, Gabriella was downstairs calming herself down. Ryan was upstairs with Troy as he finished putting the stroller together.

"Okay," Troy announced, jogging down the stairs with Ryan in one arm and the folded stroller in the other, "the stroller has been put together by your macho fiancé. Do you have snacks ready?" He walked over and let her take Ryan from him.

Gabriella leaned forward and kissed Troy gently. "Yes, I have the snacks ready," she answered. She kissed him again and said, "And that's for being my wonderfully amazing macho man."

She giggled at his expression and strolled over to get the picnic basket and Ryan's lightweight jacket. "Grab a sweatshirt, macho Mommy's boy." Troy looked at her in shock and she snagged the stroller off of him, replying, "Yes, I went there." She placed Ryan in the stroller and strapped him in.

"You want me to get my sweatshirt?" Troy asked. Gabriella nodded standing up. "Alright," he agreed. He went over to her and lifted her up, carrying her over to the couch and setting her down. He leaned down and started to take the sweatshirt she was wearing off of her body.

"Troy!" Gabriella squealed, "I meant a sweatshirt that I'm not wearing!" She squirmed under him, all the while a smile spread across her face.

"Oh? But that's my sweatshirt, and what if I wanted to wear it?" Troy retorted, each few words getting softer, and him lower.

Gabriella looked deeply in his blue eyes and breathed soft and slow. Neither was aware that Ryan was still in the stroller, sitting quietly. "Too bad," she whispered, "Get a different one."

He grinned and closed the gap between them, kissing her lovingly. "Fine then," he whispered back. He kissed her again, but it was cut short when Ryan giggled gleefully. The two adults pulled away and stood up, Troy going to get a sweatshirt and Gabriella bringing Ryan outside.

On their walk through the park, Troy pushed the stroller with Gabriella beside him, hugging his arm. Ryan kicked his feet happily and played with the rattle Mrs. Evans had given him.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked, breaking the silence. She glanced up at him before bringing her gaze to her baby boy.

"Yeah, Gabi? What is it?" Troy questioned as he kept an eye in front of him.

Gabriella sighed and fiddled with ring on her left ring finger. "I just want to thank you for helping me with Ry-Ry." She looked up at him when they stopped at the picnic table.

"It's no problem, you know that." He looked down at Ryan and said to her, "He's beautiful, Gabs." They stared into each other's eyes and Troy smiled at her.

"I know," she beamed, "And I'm glad you're here with me." Smiling, Gabriella leaned in and kissed Troy.

The small family sat at the picnic table, snacking and laughing. They both took turns holding and cuddling little Ryan. Passing people noticed the cute couple with the baby and smiled at them. A few mentioned what a cute family the three were. Looking at Troy interact with her baby, she couldn't help but think what a great father he was. For the first time since before Ryan died, Gabriella found her love. And she realized that this was stronger than the love she had for Ryan; it was true love.

**Well, there's your chapter....let us know your thoughts through review, please!! We love your patience and thank you for sticking with us through everything that's been going on. Oh, and I just wanted to let you all know that I am, in fact, still alive and breathing...surprisingly enough. Haha. Remember to _review_!!! You might just get an update faster. And we will take any of the suggestions you have, I'm sure they're fabulous so don't be afraid to let us know!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hi. I'm really sorry about my lack in updating. It's just been such an exhausting school year so far. I have to keep up my grades and get ready for the SATs. There's been a bunch of work to do with my AP class and Journalism. Plus, I have two writing contests I've been worrying about. I used the same story to make it a tad bit easier on myself, but it's been a lot of work for me. The first deadline was December 20th so that's over and done with, but now I have to make it perfect to send away before January 9th. I'm more concerned with that one because I can win scholarship money. I think I'm going to post it on fictionpress so if you'd like, I'll let you know when I do that. But enough with my rambling. It will probably be a while before you get another chapter so I'm terribly sorry. I'll try my hardest. I hope everyone enjoyed the holidays and has a Happy New Year!!! Please review!**

Over the past three months, Gabriella had been struggling to carry on as normal as she didn't want to admit to anyone she was struggling to cope with everything; being a mom, being a good fiancée, a good friend and plan a wedding at the same time. Another thing that had started bothering her, thanks to a comment Sharpay had made in the past week during a girls day out, was how sexually frustrated Troy might be becoming as it had been eleven months since the two had started dating. To say life was getting confusing would be an understatement right now in Gabriella's mind; it was almost unbareable with all the pressure she was feeling emotionally as well as trying to take care of an eight month old baby.

A shrill cry rang through the quiet house as Gabriella was pulled from her thoughts. Getting up, she walked upstairs and into her son's room where the piercing cry was coming from.

"What's wrong, baby? You hungry?" The young infant's cries slowly subsided into a low whimper, once in his mother's arms, instantly knowing her comforting scent. His small fist gripped onto her, well Troy's, shirt while his head lay softly on her chest. "Or is it your teeth coming through that hurt?" Two months ago, Ryan Junior had started teething and the little sleep Gabriella had been getting of a night had been reduced down once again to virtually no sleep of a night. Troy, being the gentleman he was, offered to take turns to get up to try and help soothe the infants pain in any way they could but Gabriella refused most of the time; feeling too bad disturbing Troy any more than necessary since he had to work.

After calming her son, Gabriella carried him downstairs where she situated him on the floor amongst his toys on his play mat whilst she grabbed her notebook off the table and all the other things around it. The notebook contained a list Sharpay had started for her about what she needed to start thinking about so they could really start making developments in her wedding plans. Just looking at the list felt wrong; Ryan hadn't even been gone a year and yet here were people trying to plan her second wedding. Could she really cope with this right now? She knew Troy hadn't actually said anything about the wedding really since he knew how she felt about wanting to wait but it was clear to see just how in love he was with her and how desperate and excited he was to make her his wife when talking about it with all their friends. Plus, all the others kept telling her she should start thinking about it at least because Ryan would want this. Did anyone ever think about what Gabriella really wanted throughout this? Did her opinion even count anymore?

"Knock, knock." Gabriella turned her head to the front door and saw Sharpay stood in the doorway.

"Hey Shar, what's up?" Gabriella smiled at her friend, whilst her son was trying to pull himself up on her leg.

"Not much; just wanted to come and pay my favourite nephew a visit and see if his mommy had had a chance to look at the magazines I sent her yet." Gabriella rolled her eyes. This is what she meant when she was on about feeling pressured by the others to start thinking about her wedding. Wasn't a wedding supposed to be the best day of your life and the build up exciting? Well looking back, her last wedding day was certainly a day she would rather forget as it ended up being the worst day of her life as she lost her then love of her life.

"Shar, give me a chance. You only brought them round yesterday and I've not exactly had much time to look at them." Truth betold she hadn't even so much as opened the front covers. Picking up Ryan Jr, who was now balancing himself against his mother's leg, she situated him on her lap to face Sharpay. "I've had a few more important things to worry about than arranging some stupid wedding." Gabriella exclaimed, annoyed.

"Gab, what's going on?" Sharpay asked, taking her nephew from Gabriella so she could get closer to the fragile looking brunette. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I'm just so sick and tired of feeling like this wedding is now being forced upon me and I can't just enjoy being engaged to the man I love. I mean it's not even been a year since my last wedding day which ended up being turned from the best day of my life to the worst day of my life. You need to understand, I'll do things when, and only when, I'm ready to face them." Sharpay could clearly see just how much hurt Gabriella was going through as it was of two emotions that could be seen in the brunette's eyes, with sadness being the other.

"There is something else bothering you isn't there?" Sharpay pried, trying to get her close friend to open up to her.

"It doesn't matter." Sharpay raised one eyebrow at her indicating she didn't believe Gabriella. "Fine, there is something else bothering me. Do you remember when we went out for that girls day shopping and what we were talking out?"

"Which bit?"

"The part about me and Troy."

"Which part? I need specifics Gabs; we talked near enough all day about you, Troy and this gorgeous little one." Gabriella smiled looking down at her son, who was slobbering all over his Aunt Sharpay's freshly manicured hand. "Eww." Gabriella laughed handing Sharpay the towel behind her on the chair.

"I'm talking about when you made the comment of Troy probably becoming very frustrated." Gabriella reminded her as Sharpay smiled remembering the exact day.

_Flashback_

_The four girls, Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi, were all sitting in the food court after having spent the whole morning shopping non-stop. _

"_So how are things going between you and Troy?" Taylor asked as they ate their lunches. _

"_We're doing really well. He's been so amazing since Ryan Jr was born and he is just so patient with us both." Gabriella gushed._

"_We're so happy for the two of you. I mean how many guys would you find who would take a pregnant woman on when the child wasn't even his and then help raise him as if he was his own. Troy really is one in a million, Gabs." Taylor told her as the other two girls nodded. Gabriella just smiled as the confirmation from her friends of what she already knew. _

"_Have you guys, you know," Sharpay paused trying to find out the right the way to say the next part of her sentence, "gone all the way?" Taylor and Kelsi sent a cold glare towards Sharpay, while Gabriella blushed at the thought. _

"_Shar, stop, you're embarrassing the poor girl. Gabriella, don't answer that if you don't want too." Kelsi sternly told her, Gabriella giving her a thankful smile. _

"_What? I'm just asking. I mean seriously, think about it. Troy's probably getting very frustrated at the lack of action in that department because it's been a long while since he was with any girl." Taylor and Kelsi just shook their heads._

"_So Gabriella, you convinced Troy to change Ryan Jr's nappies yet?" Taylor asked, changing the subject, not giving Sharpay a chance to say anything else._

_End Flashback_

"Gabs, seriously that didn't mean anything. Trust me, Troy would wait forever for you to be ready and even if you said to him, you'd never be ready; I don't think he would mind in the slightest. All he really wants is you and this gorgeous little one in his life because he loves you both so much and I honestly don't think he could cope if you two ever disappeared from his life." Gabriella smiled hearing the words leave her blonde friend's lips, feeling slightly relieved with what Sharpay had just said.

"Thanks Shar." Looking at her son, she couldn't help but laugh as he tried to suck on Sharpay's manicured fingers.

"Your son is gross." Sharpay handed her nephew back to his mother and dried her fingers.

"Her son is not gross." The two girls turned around, surprised to see Troy standing behind them.

"How long have you been stood there?" Gabriella asked, worried about how much of their conversation Troy may have heard.

"When Ry-Ry tried to suck Sharpay's finger's, why? Did I miss all the juicy stuff?" Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Since when do you care to gossip, Bolton?"

"Since you seem to care about my girlfriend so much that I'm worried you're filling her head with all just rubbish, Baylor." Sharpay smirked.

"Gab, honey, how you survive living with him I'll never know." Troy glared at the blonde as he lifted Ryan Jr from Gabriella's arms. "I better go since I don't think Bolton wants me here. Call you tomorrow babe. Later Bolton." Troy just watched her walk out the room before hearing the front door close knowing she just lets herself in and out whenever she feels.

"How you doing?" Troy sat down next to Gabriella, dropping a chaste kiss on her lips as Ryan Jr settled into his arms.

"Tired. What are you doing back early? I didn't think you were coming home before going out tonight?" Remebering the conversation earlier that day, Troy just shrugged.

"I didn't really want to be away from you all day. I mean I barely can focus on work on a normal day so to be away from you all day unnecessarily." Gabriella leaned into him and let out a small yawn. "You look exhausted. Are you sure you are ok? I mean I don't have to go out with the guys tonight if you don't want me too." Gabriella shook her head.

"I'm fine. Look, just go out, enjoy yourself. You're stuck in most evenings with me anyway so just go." Gabriella stood up, taking Ryan Jr out of Troy's arms and disappeared out the room and upstairs, leaving a very confused Troy in the living room.

Upstairs in the nursery, Gabriella sat on the rocking chair, gently rocking back and forth and watched as the green eyes her son got from his father slowly closed as he fell into a peaceful slumber. All Gabriella wished right now was that Ryan was still here with her because then she wouldn't be feeling the way she did. But then again, if Ryan was still here, she wouldn't have Troy and she wasn't sure which was worse. Tears fell down her face as she finally let all the frustration and emotion that had been building up inside of her out.

Wiping away her tears with her jumper, she placed Ryan Jr in his cot and quietly exited his room after hearing footsteps outside the room, knowing Troy was probably worried about her.

"Hey." Troy said quietly as she closed the door behind her. Gabriella refused to look at him. "What's going on? Don't say nothing's wrong or you're fine because I know you're not. Please, Gabriella, talk to me." Troy was pratically begging, desperation heard in his voice. "Have I done something? Not done something? Are you not coping? Just tell me, I won't judge you. I love you."

"Troy, just leave it." Gabriella went to walk past him but Troy held her back.

"No, I won't leave it. I'm your fiancé, you're supposed to trust me and let me help you with whatever is bothering you but I guess if you don't trust me enough to let me in, why bother?" Gabriella closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening her eyes and looking up at Troy who looked hurt. Not being able to find her voice, Troy shook his head and walked off.

Gabriella slid down the wall as she listened to Troy grab his jacket and keys before the front door slammed shut. And for the first time since Ryan died, she felt more alone than ever before knowing she could have just lost Troy over her stubborness to admit defeat. And with that, she broke down.

With Troy

Ever since he had stormed off earlier, Troy couldn't stop thinking about the look in Gabriella's eyes which for the first time was empty. Her normally sparkling brown eyes were no where to be seen and to Troy that was all he needed to see to know she was hurting.

"What's up with you, bro?" Chad asked as he, Zeke, Jason and Troy sat in a club, music blaring in the background.

"Yeah, dude, this is supposed to be a guy's night out, no girls, no kids, and no worries, nothing." Zeke added as Troy sighed.

"Sorry it's just Gabi and I got into this huge argument, well technically not an argument but she just wouldn't talk to me before I left, but I just stormed out without looking back and I'm just really worried." Troy explained as the others looked at him sorrily.

"That sucks. Do you want us to call any of the girls to check up on her?" Troy smiled at Chad's offer.

"Thanks but nah. I think it'll just make the situation worse if she thinks I'm getting others to check up on her."

"I don't know whether this might help but Shar said some stuff earlier when she got back. She was on about how she was really worried that Gabs wasn't coping and she was being too stubborn to admit it. Also, something about needing to speak to us all about laying off the pressure on her about the wedding plans. To be honest, after that I zoned out as Shar started talking about shopping the other day and trust me I didn't need to know anymore." Zeke told him.

"Thanks. I'll probably try and talk to her tomorrow about everything then as I get the feeling I'd be better talking to a brick wall tonight than trying to get anything out of her." Troy took a sip of his beer. "Anyway, enough about my problems, I thought this was a guys night." The others laughed and carried on enjoying themselves, forgetting all about the Gabriella problem for now.

With Gabriella

Gabriella's eyes fluttered open as she took in her surroundings. She was on the landing floor, outside Ryan Jr's room. She guessed after her break down earlier, she must've fell asleep from her exhaustion. Sitting up, she managed to pull herself up and stretch her achy body. Peeping back to check on her son, who was thankfully still sleeping, Gabriella walked downstairs with the evening's events re-playing over in her head and she could safely say she knew what she needed to do.

With Troy

Troy glanced at the clock on his phone and saw it was now twelve thirty am. Where the past five hours went, Troy had no idea. Just as he went to put his cell back in his pocket, Troy felt it suddenly vibrating in his hand. Pulling it back and looking at the ID Troy smiled.

"I have to get this." The other guys nodded as Troy walked out the club. "You called?"

"I need help." And that was all Troy needed to know everything would be ok.

"I'm on my way."

**Don't forget to leave a review, we love them! Again, I am sooooooo sorry I have to leave you...especially with this ending. **


End file.
